Just my luck
by Pennydime
Summary: This is light hearted chick lit that I like to write in my spare time. If you liked the shopaholic series, hopefully, you'll like my stories too!
1. Chapter 1

I take off my sunnies and plop them onto my head as I gaze at my reflection in the shop's window. And I am very pleased with what I see. I'm wearing this totally gorgeous white dress that actually looks like an artsy vintage dress I saw Kate Moss once wearing. You would never guess it was from Forever 21! And I teamed them with my cute yellow flats, black leggings and yellow aviator sunnies.

I smile at my reflection and think to myself ._Today is finally going to be the day_. I can just feel it. I just know it is!

I'm going to let you in on a little secret of mine, but just promise that you won't laugh at me, or think I'm weird. I have this secret fantasy that one day, when I'm all dolled up and wearing awesome clothes, some magazine is going to stop me and beg me to let them take a picture of me so they can run it in their magazine.

You've read one of those articles in magazines haven't you? You know the one with the pics of stylishly cool people from the street. And below the pic, it's written"top- vintage, bag - chanel, jeans - levi's etc etc".

See what they do is, the magazine sends someone to hang around at some hip neighborhood untill they find someone cool looking pass by. Then they'll take her aside and ask her where she got all her clothes from ,and then ask about their favorite stores, favorite fashion accessory, and some advice for the readers.

I know this because it has happened to my friend Amber, who to be honest, does not have the most original style. Anyways, I've had all my answers prepared since I was 15! Favorite store? _Prada._ Must have fashion accessory? _My ballet shoe flats that used to belong to my mom (not true, bought it at some random shop, but this sounds much cooler)._

So I look around to see if I can spot someone who looks like someone from a magazine. But I see nobody. It's pretty early in the day, and I guess everybody's at work, or at home, suffering from a severe hangover. That's the thing with this town, L.A. It's full of celebrities, or celebrity wannabies who are out partying all night, and the neighborhood is totally overcrowded. But during the day, it's like all these people magically disappear. It's deadly quiet.

"Hmp"I say, disappointed. Looks like today isn't going to be the day after all.I look down at my watch, and see that I still have an hour to burn off before meeting James.

I look around , trying very hard to resist all the tempations around me. I mean, what was I thinking, agreeing to see James at Rodeo drive? Bringing a broke shopaholic like me, to a shopping heaven like this? I haven't been shopping for ages.

Oh god, what I wouldn't do to buy something new. Something _gorgeously_ new.

"Okay snap out of it"I order myself. I must not succumb to modern day materialism. Whatever that means.

I then turn my glance back to the shop window, frowning, when something inside the magazine catches my eye. Something so beautiful, it literally takes my breath away. The most beautiful black dress I have ever laid my eyes upon. Oh my god. It's fate that has drawn me here- Fate wants me to buy that dress!

I look up to see the name of the store. Maybe it's some cheap shop, and I'll be able to afford it!But then I see the name... Marc Jacobs. Damn

Well of course there aren't any cheap shops that I'll be able to afford down at Rodeo Drive. Now I'm depressed.

Crest-fallen, I painfully turn myself away from the shop and take small and slow steps in the opposite direction. 5 measley efforts of steps later, I abruptly stop.

_There's really no harm in just trying it on is there? I mean,trying on clothes doesn't cost anything! _I think. And anyways, this is actually saving money! Because otherwise, I probably would have gone to Starbucks or something, and wasted a few bucks on coffee, right? i mean, let's weigh the pros and cons here. Pros- It costs free, I won't waste money on coffee. Cons- NOTHING!

You see? You see how serious I am about economizing? I am even sacrificing little guilty pleasures like a cup of cheap coffee to save a few bucks. And am instead enjoying free hobbies like trying on beautiful clothes at high end stores instead. Why can't everyone else be as motivated and serious as me?

Smiling, I push open the door of Marc Jacobs, and as I do so, I feel like I'm entering some new world. The air conditioning feels refreshing, and the air smells of gorgeous new clothes. There are inviting plush white seats in the corner, and a display of beautiful accessories are locked in a glass box at the front.

"Accessories!"I squeal, running over to the display. I peer into the glass, nearly drooling all over it. The clerk looks up at me and smiles.

"Welcome to Marc Jacobs"She says, coming over to me. "Anything you like?"She asks. and I beam back at her with relief. Thank god she's not some bitchy clerk. They're a nightmare.

"Oh... Everything is so beautiful"I say admiringly.

"Would you like me to show you something?"She asks, taking out a key.

"Oooh, that bracelet is stunning! "I say, pointing at a silver chain bracelet with small little charms attatched to it. She smiles, and begins to open the glass box when I suddenly realize what's going on. I am only here to try on on the black dress. Nothing else!

"Uh.. Actually, I just came in for that dress..."I say pointing over at it. And the moment I see it, I suddenly forget all about the accessories...and the gorgeous display of bags in the corner, and the neon ennamel pumps at the front. And ooh! What a cute scarf!

"Ah yes, it's beautiful isn't it?It's the last piece"She says, as we walk over next to it.

The minute the words "last piece" come out of her mouth, I instinctively reach over for the dress and hold it tightly in my arms. The fabric feels so soft and new.I look down at it, and it looks even more beautiful up close. It's got these beautiful crystal diamentes on the neckline and has long sleeves. And oh my god, do you know how long I have been searching for the perfect black dress with long sleeves? I mean, just last week, I was going to my friend Elly's birthday party, and I so needed a cool long sleeved black dress to wear. But did I have one? NO. So what did I have to wear? A black dress with no sleeves, with a black pashmeena to keep me warm. Do you see what I mean? A pashmeena!!

"Let me just.."She says, reaching for the dress. I tighten my grip around the dress and move back ._Is she trying to steal the dress from me?Oh god I knew it, her little nice shop assistant act was all a lie, she was out to get me from the start wasn't she!_

"Check if it's your .. Size.."She says, giving me a weird look.

"Oh.."I say and laugh. Maybe I overeacted a bit just , she was just checking if it was my size.. Oopsies!

"It's a size 6."She says, looking into the pirce tag.

"Perfect!"I squeal happily, taking the dress back.I mean what are the chances? It's the last piece, and it's my size! This was fate, I knew it!

The clerk smiles back at me, and I admire the dress happily. But then I notice something on the price tag... Okay, there definitely must be a mistake here.. They have to have misprinted this, a dress can't cost _that_ much...

"Um.."I say, my heart beating faster. "I'm not wearing my lenses today.. I can't read the price properly... Would you mind ..?"I ask, handing her the dress.

"Oh, okay.. "She says peering into the tag. "It's... $1099"She says. And then I feel faint.

$1099? $1099?? Do you know how many hours I'd have to work to make $1099? How many days? How many weeks?For one friggin dress?

"Oh.."I say, trying to act unsuprised,but inside , my head is screaming $1099? Put that dress down and run OUT of here!

"A bit pricey "I say, jokingly.

"Yes, a tad. But it's a very special and important piece of the new collection"She says.

The clerk must have read the expression of total doom on my face."But if it's a bit too pricey for you.. We also have some of last seasons stuff over there that's on sale."She says." 30 %!"She adds, dramatically in a small voice, like it was a secret.

"30 percent?"I ask, instantly perking up. "But Marc Jacobs never goes on sale!!!"I gasp.

"Yes, it's quite unusual of us to go on sale.. But it happens!"She says, laughing." It's just right over there.."She says, leading me to the corner of the shop.

Excited, I began rummaging through the clothes. But quickly, my excitement begins to fade away... Everything in the sales corner is either an abnormally big or small. Any of the stuff that's actually remotely close to being my size are just weird looking stuff that no one in there right mind would ever wear.

"This top's quite nice"The girl says, taking out a purple button down with flower details. _Yeah, it'd be nice if I was dressing up as Pocahuntus on Halloween._

To be polite, I take the top she picked out for me and examine it. And then I nearly faint again.

"Uh.. Does this say $800?"I ask.

"Let's see.. Yes, $800. "She says, peering over. "But that's the before discount price. The price after discount price would be.."She says, taking out a calculator. But my mind is already off somewhere else. To the beautiful black dress.

"You know what.. "I say, after examining everything. "I think... I'll just try on the black dress"I say, heading back to it. _I won't buy it.. I'll just try it on and leave. I mean, trying it on won't cost me $1099 will it ?_

The phone starts ringing from where seems to be the back of the store.. ""I'll be right with you, the dressing rooms are right over there"The clerk says,pointing to then disappears to the back of the shop, presumably to answer the phone.

After making sure she had disappeared , suddenly I begin acting like a mad woman. I grab every pretty thing I see: cute tops, cute skirts, a couple more dresses ontop of my gorgeous black dress, and even a pair of shoes and a hat to try on. I mean, when else is an opportunity like this going to come again? The shopping clerk not glaring down at you for picking out too many things to try on, and I'm in Marc friggin Jacobs for gods sake. You'd be mad not to try on as many things as you can grab.

With a little spring in my step, I head over to the changing rooms. And even the changing rooms are breath takingly beautiful. The cubicles aren't an insanely you can barely stand in tiny bathroom size, but are extremely roomy with a really cool chair and mirrors on all sides so you can see yourself from every angle. I mean, why can't stores like forever21 have changing rooms like this?

After admiring my reflection from all angles for a while, I strip down my clothes and try on a really cute denim mini-skirt and a white button down shirt. And I wasn't really expecting it to be that pretty but it's just the thing with expensive clothes. Even stuff that seems like normal stuff you'd find at any store like this mini-skirt and white button down, it's just different! I mean, the fits fab. And the details, and the fabric, and just the everything. I mean, rich people aren't stupid. They buy expensive stuff for a reason, and now I finally understand why.

Oh god, I wish I had brought my camera with me. I mean, I can't be the only one to see me in these gorgeous clothes. I want other people to see me in them too!

Regretting that I hadn't put my camera in my bag today, out of all days, I strip down and begin trying on my next outfit. A man's button down shirt inspired dress, which I feminze with a cool belt, a cute fedora hat and some gladiator sandals which are all the rage at the moment. The sandals are personally not my style, so I take them off and put on my yellow flats instead, and the outfit looks like it should belong in Vogue or something. Tres chic!

After admiring myself a bit more, I strip down and decide to try on the black dress. To be honest, I'm quite scared to try it on. I'm half praying it looks hideous on me, so then I won't have to be sad about not having to buy it. As I slide myself into it, I'm convinced it will be hideous. I mean, what was I thinking? A long sleeved black dress? DUH!Ofcourse it'll be hideous.

As I gaze at my reflection,I let out a loud involuntary shriek. It 's not hideous...Not hideous at all. It's absolutely gorgeous. The diamante's details catch the light of the dressing rooms and sparkle everytime I make even the slightest of movements. And the skirt cuts right off in the middle of my thighs, making my legs look long and lean.

This dress even makes my face look better! I suddenly look like some mysterious exotic creature.

"Ciao"I say to my reflection. "Je suis tres presse"I add, pouting. _Wait, I think those are two different languages..._

I don't know whether to cry or scream with happiness for finding the perfect black dress. I mean, ever since I was a little girl, I've read all about the little black dress and about how your little black dress will make you feel gorgeous and fabulous even when you're PMSing bad and have major bloating going on.. So you know, when I was just having one of those days and felt fat or ugly, I did what those mags told me. I slid into my little black dresses. And guess what? I still felt fat and ugly. And now I know why.. It's because I didn't have this dress. With this dress, I just know. This dress would be capable of making me look gorgeous, even in my worst state.

I twirl around a little, feeling gorgeous and glamorous. I then decide to admire my own beautiful reflection outside in the big mirrors. So I carefully hang up all the clothes I've tried on (in case the clerk finished with her phone call and came to check up on me and have a heart attack with all the mess I made), and walk out. Thankfully, nobody is here, so I peacefully do a little twirls in front of the mirror and admire my reflection a little more. But then, suddenly the door next to my own dressing room opens, and a familiar blonde haired girl walks out....


	2. Chapter 2

I twirl around a little, feeling gorgeous and glamorous. I then decide to admire my own beautiful reflection outside in the big mirrors. So I carefully hang up all the clothes I've tried on (in case the clerk finished with her phone call and came to check up on me and have a heart attack with all the mess I made), and walk out. Thankfully, nobody is here, so I peacefully do a few more little twirls in front of the mirror and admire my reflection. But then, suddenly the door next to my own dressing room opens, and a familiar blonde haired girl walks out....

She glances over at me, almost seeming a little annoyed to see me standing here. She then gives me the once over, and her face softens a bit.

"That's a really cute dress"She says, coming next to me and staring at herself in the mirrors.

A big smile is plastered on my face."Oh my god, isn't it?"I squeal happily._ And this is what I absoluetly love about shopping. The gossip you get to do in the dressing rooms, even with people you don't know!_

I glance over at her again, and check out her outfit so I can say something nice back to her too. She's wearing the same man's button down shirt I tried on earlier, except she's wearing it with this shapeless drapey jacket, a denim mini-skirt and the real cute hot pink ennamel pumps I had my eye on before. But the outfit is really not working at all..She's totally wearing the clothes all wrong... Each piece is taking away from one other!

My mouth is itching to tell her that her outfit just isn't working, but I bite my tongue. Trust me, people do not like it when you tell them their outfit is ugly. So instead, I just focus my attention back to my gorgeous black dress, and I give another little shimmy.

"You know"She suddenly says frowning. "Something's wrong with this outfit, and I don't know what it is"

I look over at her again. _Everything about that outfit is wrong_, I want to say. But instead, I politely say "That shirt is really cool, I was just trying it on before.."I say pointing to my dressing room. "But..Maybe you could wear it with something else instead..?"I ask cautiously, not wanting to offend her.

She looks at me curiously, waiting for me to go on.

"Like, maybe you could wear it with skinny jeans instead"I suggest.

"Hm."She says, considering what I said. "Yeah, I think skinny jeans would look better"She says, tugging at her skirt.

I gain a little confidence and speak up. "I actually have the perfect pair of jeans, you should try it on!"I say, running into my dressing room. I grab the pair of absolutely stunning dark blue skinny jeans I had brought to try on for myself, and run out to hand it to her. She takes them without a word and disappears back into her dressing room. And suddenly I have a stroke of genius!

I run back out to the store and grab a real funky chunky faux skin snake belt, a gorgeous oversized yellow bag, a stunning black scarf, and a real cute straw fedora hat. As I'm hurrying back to the dressing rooms, the girl is just coming out, wearing the jeans, and looking much better. Except she's still wearing the huge jacket thing.

"This is so much better"She says, smiling at her reflection.

I nod in agreement. "Yeah it's totally cute!"I say. "I also grabbed some other stuff that I thought would look really cool with that shirt.. Do you want to.."I say unsurely. The girl sort of shurgs okay at me, so I run over to her and excitedly begin showing her all the stuff I brought, but she doesn't really seem to understand what she's supposed to do with everything.

"Okay, I'll just do everything, you just stand still!"I order, and she looks a bit taken back, but then just sort of shrugs okay. So excitedly, I begin working my magic, Thr first thing I do is take off the huge jacket, and that alone makes the outfit look tons better. I also add the big chunky belt on top of the dress shirt, and it immiediately gives the whole look more shape and definition. I then tie the black scarf I picked out on to the big yellow bag, give it to her to hold, and as my last little touch, plop the fedora hat onto her head. And honestly, she looks absolutely stunning!!

"Wow"She says, seeming geniunely impressed. "Wow, I look hot!"She says, smiling.I let out a little giggle.

She then glances over to me. "You've really got great style instincts"She says appreciatively. I smile gratefully.

"Yes, I do don't I?"I say, and we both laugh.

"But really, I mean the tieing of the scarf on the bag! And teaming this shirt with a yellow bag?I never would have thought of this kind of stuff"She says, smiling at me.

"Oh.. Well"I sort of shrug, but I'm beaming proudly on the inside.

"And oh my god! Those shoes are the most cutest things I've ever seen!"She says, pointing to my yellow ballet flats inspired shoes. I found them at some garage sale about a week ago, and instantly fell in love with them. And it was a total bargain at 2 dollars!I've been wearing them non- stop since then, so I'm actually beginning to kind of get really bored with them now.

"Where did you get them? Are they Ferregamo?"She asks, staring closely at them.

"Err.."I say, lifting up my feet and examining them. "No, they're actually vintage"I say. Which I guess might be true. And then I suddenly realize something. These shoes would look so cute with her outfit!

"Oh my god, these shoes! You have to try them on, they would just complete your whole outfit!"I exclaim, getting excited. She looks over from herself to my shoes, and seems to get what I'm saying, because she runs over to me excitedly. I quickly take off my shoes, she takes off her gorgeous hot pink enammel pumps, and we both exchange shoes. The hot pink pumps look STUNNING with my black dress, and the yellow flats look absolutely GORGEOUS on the girl. We both give a simultaneous squeal and then laugh.

"Can I buy these shoes from you?"The girl says in a rush."I'll buy you twice what you paid for them!"She says.

Twice for what I paid! Wow!!! _How much were these again?_ I think. Then I suddenly realize.2 bucks...Okay, so I bought them for 2 bucks, so I sell it to her for 4 bucks. Wowie, a profit margin of 2 dollars.. My mom would be so proud.

But then, a thought pops into my mind._Or... I could lie and say it was 400 dollars, and sell it to her for 800 dollars...I mean,vintage items are really expensive, and how would she know? _And after I sell the shoes,I'd actually be able to afford this gorgeous black dress!

I open my mouth to say something, but close it again_. I can't lie to her.._

First, because I'm a terrible liar. And more importantly, I still have a little thing called a conscience in my head that won't allow me to pull that kind of stuff off.

"You know what.. "I say, feeling somewhat generous. "You can just have them, I was getting bored with them anyways"I say, smiling. "And anyways, they look way better than you then they ever did on me"Which is true.

"Really?"She asks, "Cool!"She says.

I suddenly feel like mother Theresa or something. I am a philanthropist, I am literally giving the clothes off of my back! Okay, the shoes off my feet but it's the same thing.

Suddenly, the nice shopping clerk from before enters the dressing room area. She looks over from me, to the blonde girl and and looks totally alarmed.

"Miss Lohan, I'm so sorry, I had no idea that anybody was still in here, I was sure I'd asked everyone to leave"She says in a big rush, looking terrified.

Miss Lohan? What's going on?

And then suddenly it hits me. Shit! No wonder this girl looked familiar! It's Lindsay friggin Lohan! Oh my god, I have been trying on clothes with Lindsay Lohan. NOBODY is going to believe this!


	3. Chapter 3

"Miss Lohan, I'm so sorry, I had no idea that anybody was still in here, I was sure I'd asked everyone to leave"She says in a big rush, looking terrified.

Miss Lohan, what's going on?

And then suddenly it hits me. _Shit! No wonder this girl looked familiar! It's Lindsay friggin Lohan! Oh my god, I have been trying on clothes with Lindsay Lohan. NOBODY is going to believe this!_

"Whatever"Lindsay says, shrugging. "Just don't let anybody else in while I'm here". Oh my god, Lindsay Lohan! I've watched mean girls 100 times, how could I not recognize her!

The clerk nods, and hurries off out and my mind just sort of goes blank.

"Anyways, what's your name?"Lindsay asks, turning to me.

Lindsay Lohan wants to know my name. My name!!"Uh.. My name.. My name is..It's..."I say, stuttering.

What was my name again? Oh shit, I can't remember my name!What's my name? It starts with a... With an A!

"MY NAME'S ASHLEY!"I suddenly exclaim like an idiot. Okay, that was very uncool..

"Uh, okay...?"She says, giving me a weird look. "Well Ashley, help me find some more cute outfits! I like the stuff you picked out for me"

Okay.. This day is just totally surreal. After that somewhat embarassing incident with my name, I manage to relax a bit and help her out. AndI have just spent the past hour gossiping and choosing outfits for Lindsay Lohan. And oh my god, I picked out this gorgeous pink mini dress for her, and she said that she might actually wear it to a movie premiere. A movie premiere! Gah, I could die happy!

After trying on the last outfit I chose for her (baby pink skinny jeans with a gorgeous white top), she comes out right in front of me. "Sarah, do you have a job?"She asks.

"Oh"I say suprised."Uh.. No, not really! I've actually just taken the semester off from uni last month!"

"Cool!Then you should really come and work as my stylist!"She says, putting her hands on my shoulder. "I just fired my last one, she was a major pain in the ass, trying to use me to get publicity. "She says, shaking her head. "She's an attention whore"She says rolling her eyes.

"Wow"I say, "Sounds like a major bitch"I say, hesitantly. Lindsay nods."But uhm..Working as a stylist isn'treally what I had in mind when I took the semester off "I say, jokingly.

"I'll give you 10 times what you're getting paid now!"She says, brightly.

"I'm not really working a proper job, just this one thing on the weeked at this bar..."I say weakly.

"Well then, what's stopping you from being my stylist?"She demands.

_Good question_ , I think. Well, it's all a bit complicated, but I guess I could say it all started with the panic attack I had last semester. I was cramming everything I could into my brain before the mid term exams(as usual), when I just suddenly had a thought. Who am I? What do I want in life? What am I doing with my life? What will I do after graduation?Kind of moment. And I just realized, I need time to figure it all out. Get away from all my studies, and duties and everything. So I decided, screw it, I'm taking a semester off for a little time of self-discovery. But my parents nearly had a heart attack when I told them. They thought I just wanted to take a semester off so I could slack off and just party non stop for 6 months. But I was really serious about it, and that's why as much as I would love to work as her stylist(Hello, Lindsay Lohan's stylist? Me, a normal girl who has a weekend job at some dodgey bar for $15 an hour..)

"I dunno.. I mean, I totally had a great time finding you all this great stuff but.."I finish weakly."It's a bit complicated"

She stares at me quietly for a while. "Okay well , if you change your mind..."She says, fishing out a piece of paper and scribbling something down on it"Just give my publicist a ring. Here"She says, handing the paper over to me. She then gives a little smile and turns out and walks out of the room, like nothing had happened.

I stand there, kind of dumbfounded. I am at Marc Jacobs. I've just spent the past hour shopping with Lindsay Lohan, and she asked me to be her stylist. And I said no? What kind of weird alternative universe am I in right now?

I stare at the paper she gave me. It's written Linda, and she drew a little heart on the 'i'. _Who would have taken Lindsay Lohan to be the kind of girl to draw hearts on her i's?_ I sigh, realizing it's time to change out from this gorgeous black dress, and into my own clothes. And time to say bye bye to gorgeous hot pink pumps.

I quickly change, take the shoes off, and remember. I gave her my shoes. I have no shoes... _Crap!_

"Well, at least I'll get to see my shoes in some paparazzi shot"I say, cheering up. My shoes are going to be famous! Famous!! And during the meantime, I'll just go buy some cheap flipflops before going to meet James.

Feeling better, I walk back out to the store to find the nice shopping clerk woman wrapping something in some tissue paper." Well thanks for everything!"I say cheerfully, and head for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?"She says, stopping me. "Aren't you going to take these?"She says, holding up a box.

"Oh"I say, feeling embarassed." I'm not.. Actually buying the dress"I say weakly.

"It's already been taken care of by Miss Lohan"She says brightly. "I'm just wrapping it for you"She says, pointing at the box.

"What?"I say, running over to see.

I look into the box to seethe gorgeous black dress, wrapped around in some green tissue paper and tucked neatly into a Marc Jacobs box. Oh lord, no way. Nooo way, this can not be happening!

"And also here"She says, putting another Marc Jacobs bag up on the counter. "The hot pink ennamel pumps"She says smiling.

Oh my god, now I'm going to have a heart attack. _Gah, breathe in, breathe out._

"And one last thing!"She says, clearly enjoying herself. "This is a limited edition Marc Jacobs bag, only 100 of them have been made. The waiting list is like a 1000 people!"She says breathlessly." But miss Lohan told me to give hers to you, and told me to say "Thank you and think about it"".

"Noooo!"I scream. "Not the patchwork Marc Jacobs bag. It can't be!!"I say, running my hands over the fabric. I can't believe I'm touching this bag! This is the bag that everyone on the whole universe is dieing to have, but can't, because there are only a 100 of them in existence! This is supposed to cost like.. More than a year's worth of rent for my apartment!

"Holy shit!"I say, running my hands over the bag. The clerk giggles, and I blush a little."But.."I suddenly realize. "I can't accept this... I mean, it's too expensive, it just wouldn't be right..."I say, still unable to take my eyes off the bag.

I stare up at her, sadly. "Is there any way you can send back all the money she paid for this?"I ask. She looks at me for a while, not saying a word.

"Okay,"She says after much consideration "I'm going to let you in on a little secret, but promise you won't tell.."She says in a small voice.I nod vigorously . "Marc Jacobs doesn't charge Lindsay Lohan for anything."She says, and my jaws drop.

"Are you telling me she gets everything for free?"I demand, and she nods. "That's so unfair!"I exclaim.

"Yes well, it's good publicity for us. Gets a lot of coverage in magazines and stuff. We probably would pay her to wear our stuff if she asked us too... _She's that big_."She says incredulously.

"So.. What, she didn't have to pay for any of my stuff either?"I ask and she nods.

"Wow, that is totally mind blowing!"I say, a big smile plastered on my face. "And that also means I don't have to feel about accepting this!"I say, immediately taking the bag out and putting it on my shoulders.

I walk out of the stoor, wearing the gorgeous hot pink pumps, and holding the patchwork Marc Jacobs bag. In my hands, I have 3 carrier bags, all pristine white with Marc Jacobs written in it's signature capital block style on the bottom of the bag. I glance at my reflection in the mirrors, and I just know I look cool. This is, easily the best day of my life!!

A bunch of guys walking towards me suddenly slow down, and all knudge at each other, whispering and pointing at me. One of the guys whistles, another shouts" Where you going sweetiee?". I pretend to be all annoyed and walk past them, but can't help a smile. I feel like Carrie, from SATC. No! I'm Anne Hathaway, from the Devil wears Prada! No, even better, I'm -

My phone starts ringing, interrupting my thoughts, I fish it out, and look at caller ID. It's James!


	4. Chapter 4

I walk out of the stoor, wearing the gorgeous hot pink pumps, and holding the patchwork Marc Jacobs bag. In my hands, I have 3 carrier bags, all pristine white with Marc Jacobs written in it's signature capital block style on the bottom of the bag. I glance at my reflection in the mirrors, and I just know I look cool. This is, easily the best day of my life!!

A bunch of guys walking towards me suddenly slow down, and all knudge at each other, whispering and pointing at me. One of the guys whistles, another shouts" Where you going sweetiee?". I pretend to be all annoyed and walk past them, but can't help a smile. I feel like Carrie, from SATC. No! I'm Anne Hathaway, from the Devil wears Prada! No, even better, I'm -

My phone starts ringing, interrupting my thoughts, I fish it out, and look at caller ID. It's James!

"Hello?"I say, after flipping open the phone.

"Ashley!! You're okay!"James voice says, sounding relieved.

I laugh. "Ofcourse I'm okay!What makes you think I wouldn't be?"I ask.

"It's just you weren't showing up, and I thought maybe something had happened to you, I was so worried"He says.

I look at my watch, and.. Crap! It's 1:45! I was supposed to meet James 45 minutes ago!

"God, I'm sorry! I'm just round the corner, I'll be right there!"I say, closing the phone and begin to run.

I arrive at cafe Le Rouge, and breathlessly push open the doors. I quickly scan the room, and find James sitting at the corner, sipping some water.

"James!"I say, walking over to his table. "I'm so sorry! Really, I'm really really so-"

"It's okay."He says, and I can tell he really means it. "I was just sitting here, getting really worried that something terrible might have happened to you.. But you're okay, which is what's important"He says, grabbing my arms and giving them a little squeeze."I'm just sorry that I called you and made you run all the way over here!"He says, looking at me worriedly as I pant for breath.

James has got to be the most understanding boyfriend in the whole planet. I am 45 minutes late, and he's the one is apologizing. Am I the luckiest girl on the planet or what?

"No, I'm really sorry, I keep arriving late for our dates,it'sinexcusable, totally ine-"

"I'm just lucky to have youas my girlfriend don't worry about it"He says, drawing little circles onto my hands and staring at me like I was the most precious thing on earth.

Do you see what I mean? He's just so perfect! All my friends are dieing with jealousy, and say that we make the cutest couple ever. "That's so sweet James"I say, giving his hand a little squeeze back."Have you ordered yet?"I ask, picking up a menu.

"Not yet, I've been waiting for you"He says, picking up a menu too.

"You've been sipping water for the past 45 minutes?You must be starving!"I say, really feeling bad.

"It's fine, I've still got 15 more minutes left on my lunch break, I'll just ask them to wrap me up a sandwhich to go and eat it back at the office"He says, "Anyways, I really missed you"He says, gazing into my eyes deeply.

"You saw me this morning "I say, laughing.

"But I still missed you"He says, in a serious voice.I laugh awkwardly, and avoid his gaze.

Okay. A little confession I have to make, which you may not understand.. But sometime, I feel like James is _too _nice. _Too _perfect. I mean, what kind of guy in their right mind tells you they're sorry when you're the one who was 45 minutes late? Why couldn't he just get pissed off and act moody , like any other normal guy would?I mean, in the beginning, stuff like this seemed really sweet, but it's really starting to annoy me now.

And another thing. He says sweet things like "I'm just lucky to have you as my girlfriend", or even more corny things to me _all_ the time. And sometimes it makes me feel a little uncomfortable...

Another thing is we've never even had a proper fight yet, after 4 months! The only time we got near to having an argument was when I insisted on buying lunch this one time, and he wouldn't let me..

Uhm.. But really! Other than that , he's the perfect boyfriend!

"I've got to head back to the office, but I'm seeing you tonight right?"He asks, leaning over and giving me a peck. I nod, and he gets up.

"Bye!"I say, waving as he runs out the cafe. After I see him disappear, I relax into my chair. "Ugh"I say, grabbing the menu.I then suddenly realize, did I just say "Ugh"? Why did I do that?

_Probably just because I'm tired.._ I tell myself, reading the menu. _No other reason..._

After lunch I walk back home and return to my teeny tiny apartment that I share with Shivani, my roommate. Shivaniis such a workaholic, the only time she is home is to sleep (and even that's pretty late) which I absolutely don't mind. I've just taken a year off university , and moved into this apartment, because I needed time to "figure things out". Or in other words, I panicked because I didn't know what the hell I was going to do after I graduated, so decided to postpone that moment for as long as possible, and used up all the money I worked my ass off for some shit hole apartment. But you know, I don't regret it. I think I really needed this time off. Really needed to figure myself out.

As usual, Shivani wasn't home, so I plopped down on our bean bags(substitute for expensive sofa). I needed to of the job I had just been offered today.

The whole deal was that I had taken this year off uni for some self discovery and improvement. But I didn't exactly know how I was supposed to do that. But I certainly knew that it wasn't going to happen by being "Lindsay Lohan's stylist". But you know, "self discovery", which I was planning to do for a whole year, didn't actually put food on the table. It actually was eating my savings up, day by day. I haven't been shopping once!Once in the past 2 months, and still, I was spending more money then I did when I went shopping on a regular basis last year.

And you know.. Maybe working with Lindsay Lohan may help me in some sort of way. I mean, I once read in some book that you can learn something from anybody. And Lindsay Lohan is not just _anybody_. She is a _somebody_. A _big_ somebody.

_Plus, I'll getpaid loads!_ I couldn't help thinking.

I flip open my notebook computer, and open internet explorer. The familiar google logo appears and I stare blankly at the page. _What should I google?_

"Oh, I know"I say to myself, as I type the words in _'Lindsay Lohan's stylist'_ and press google!

A bunch of results pop up and I carefully read them.

_Lindsay Lohan's stylist deals crystal meth..._ the web page says. _Er...Wow! I_ think, scrolling down the page. _Lindsay Lohan has major show down with stylist at club X,_ another web page reads. I click on the article.

_Lindsay Lohan and her ex- stylist , Christina Rarent, had a major show down at Club X last Sunday, according to a source. "Lindsay started screaming at her stylist, calling her a cunt, a whore, all sorts of insults" an on looker says. "She then poured her drink all over her stylist's hair and spat on her." Lindsay's reps denied to comment on the situation, but ex-stylist Christina had a lot to say. "Lindsay Lohan is the biggest fake I have ever met"She told. "She will manipulate and controll your whole life, and at the slightest sign of rebellion will cause her to have a major freak out"She says. "Plus, she has drug problems"She adds, saying that she has video footage of the young starlet snorting huge amounts of cocaine. Com-_

I stop myself from reading any further. Okay.. What am I supposed to make of this? Am I going to end up having her drink poured all over me if I work as her stylist?


	5. Chapter 5

After lunch I walk back home to my teeny tiny apartment that I share with Shivani, my roommate. Shivaniis such a workaholic, the only time she is home is to sleep (and even that's pretty late) which I absolutely don't mind. I've just taken a year off university , and moved into this apartment, because I needed time to "figure things out". Or in other words, I panicked because I didn't know what the hell I was going to do after I graduated, so decided to postpone that moment for as long as possible, and used up all the money I worked my ass off for some shit hole apartment. But you know, I don't regret it. I think I really needed this time off. Really needed to figure myself out.

As usual, Shivani wasn't home, so I plopped down on our bean bags(substitute for expensive sofa). I needed to of the job I had just been offered today.

I mean, I had taken this year off uni for some self discovery and improvement. But I didn't exactly know _how_ I was supposed to do that. But I certainly knew that it wasn't going to happen by being "Lindsay Lohan's stylist". But you know, "self discovery", which I was planning to do for a whole year, didn't actually put food on the table. It actually was eating my savings up, day by day. I haven't been shopping once!Once in the past 2 months, and still, I was spending more money then I did when I went shopping on a regular basis last year.

And you know.. Maybe working with Lindsay Lohan may help me in some sort of way. I mean, I once read in some book that you can learn something from anybody. And Lindsay Lohan is not just _anybody_. She is a _somebody_. A _big_ somebody.

_Plus, I'll get paid loads_, I couldn't help thinking.

I flip open my notebook computer, and open internet explorer. I type in , and stare blankly at the page. _What should I google?_

"Oh, I know"I say to myself, as I type the words 'Lindsay Lohan's stylist' and press google!

A bunch of results pop up and I carefully read them.

'Lindsay Lohan's stylist deals crystal meth' a website read. 'Lohan has major show down with stylist at club X' another web page reads. I click on the article.

_Lindsay Lohan and her ex- stylist , Christina Rarent, had a major show down at Club X last Sunday, according to a source. "Lindsay started screaming at her stylist, calling her a cunt, a whore, all sorts of insults" an on looker says. "She then poured her drink all over her stylist's hair and spat on her." Lindsay's reps denied to comment on the situation, but ex-stylist Christina had a lot to say. "Lindsay Lohan is the biggest fake I have ever met"She told. "She will manipulate and controll your whole life, and at the slightest sign of rebellion will cause her to have a major freak out"She says. "Plus, she has drug problems"She adds, saying that she has video footage of the young starlet snorting huge amounts of cocaine. Com-_

I stop myself from reading any further. Okay.. What am I supposed to make of this? _Am I going to end up having her drink poured all over me if I work as her stylist?_

And more importantly.. Crystal Meth? Cocaine? EW! Drugs are a definite no no. Do you know what they do to your skin? It ages your skin, gives you a weird yellowy complexion, and just.. No no, heroine chic may have been "in" a few years ago , but that's so 1999.

"Huh, well...Glad I turned that job down"I say, feeling like I've put a big weight off of my shoulders. "Now, I can turn my attention to what's really important!"I say, clapping my hands and running to my room to get ready for tonight.

3 hours later, I'm dressed in my new gorgeous black dress and sexy hot pink pumps.. I had also curled my straight(not to mention boring) hair into a cool waves and let it down for that sexy wild hair look thing that's totally hot right now.

I stand infront of the mirror, and I have to admit. I look pretty damn amazing(And damn right I should. Do you know how much this dress cost?But I got it for free. Tee Hee.). I hear a car honking from downstairs and excitedly run to the window. James is here(3 minutes early, as usual. He's nice, cute and on top of that, he's even punctual._Always_.)

I grab some eyeliner and line the top and bottom of my eye lids with it, apply some nude lip gloss, spirtz my favorite perfume. And as the last touch, I grab my patchwork Marc Jacobs bag(only 100 of them in existence, can you BELIEVE it?) before running down.

"Wow..."James says, as I slowly walk down the stairs. "Wow"He says , his jaw sort of dropped open.

Speechless. Not bad. I quickly peck him on the cheek, and he finally gets it all together and runs over to open the door for me.

"So"I say, as he seats himself in the car too." Where are we going?"I ask, excited.

"Secret"He says, smiling at me.

"Somewhere _that_ good?"I ask him. He nods.

"Ooooh!"I say, squeeling as I clasp my hands together. James leans over, and for a moment, I thought I was simply too irresistable for him in this sexy little dress, but he simply was just doing the seatbelt for me. Oh well. He was speechless, and I guess I'll have to do with that.

I turn on the radio and wiggle about in my seat as James just smiles. "You're so cute, you know that?"He asks, looking at me affectionately.

"Me? Cute?"I say, blowing my cheeks up , and doing my baby face.I then do a little dance in my chair, and James begins to laugh.

"This is why I love you"He says, taking one of his hands off the wheel, and putting it around mine. I look over at him and smile.

_Wait a minute...Oh my god. Did he just tell me that he loved me? He's never said that before!_

He gives my hands another squeeze and smiles at , he's probably expecting me to say something back!Okay don't panic. . Act normal!I repeat, ACT NORMAL!

Thankfully, the stoplight changes to green and James turns his gaze back on to the road. I try to act normal all the way to this mysterious restaurant he's taking me to, and we finally arrive. He runs over to open the door for me, and when I step out, I can't help but be disappointed. I can't see any fancy looking restaurant . Just some dodgy looking buildings.

"Um..."I say. "Are we in the right place?"I ask him

"Yep, come one"He says, grabbing my hand and leading me into an even more dodgier looking alley. We continue walking down for a couple of minutes or so... and god, these heels are really beginning to hurt. What the hell are we doing anyway? Did he make me get dressed up in this dress for some cheap place in the alley?

"James!"I say, abit angrily. "We've been walking down this alley for 5 minutes. My feet hurt. Where are we going?"I demand. _Humph. That ought to get him started._

"Just...Wait..."He says, a big excited smile on his face. My bitchy attitude doesn't seem to faze him at all."We're here!"He says, pointing at a door.

I follow his hand, and look at the door. And it's just a door. What's going on?

James knocks on the door 3 times, and it opens. "Follow the daisies"James says, and I just look at him like he's crazy.

"Follow the what?"I ask, but the guy at the door interrupts.

"Key?"He asks, and James pulls out something and shows it to the guy. The guy examines it for a brief second, then opens the door wide open for us and lets us in._What's going on?Is this some secret underground society?Ooh like the dead poets society!I absolutely loved that movie!!_

But as we're walking down the steps, I notice the deep red wall paper and the sexy pictures of red roses hung on the wall.. It has too much of a sexy vibe going on to be a secret underground society..

Actually , this place reminds me of this thing I saw on Oprah, about these secret places where couples go and have sex with other people in these glass rooms for everyone to see. My heart does a little jump. Is this what he was buttering me up for? Telling me he loved me so he could watch me have sex with other people?

"James!"I demand. "What is this?Where are we going"I demand


	6. Chapter 6

James!"I say, abit angrily. "We've been walking down this alley for 5 minutes. My feet hurt. Where are we going?"I demand. _Humph. That ought to get him started._

"Just...Wait..."He says, a big excited smile on his face. My bitchy attitude doesn't seem to faze him ..As usual.

"We're here!"He finally says, pointing at a something.

I follow his hand, and look at where he's pointing. And it's just a door. Seriously, just a door to some.. dodgy looking building. No sign, no window, nada.

James knocks on the door 3 times, and it opens. "Follow the daisies"James says, and I just look at him like he's crazy.

"Follow the what?"I ask, but the guy at the door interrupts.

"Key?"He asks, and James pulls out something and shows it to the guy. The guy examines it for a brief second, then opens the door and lets us 's in.

_What's going on?Is this some secret underground society?Ooh like the dead poets society!I absolutely loved that movie!!_

But as we're walking down the steps, I notice the deep red wall paper and the sexy pictures of red roses hung on the wall.. It has too much of a sexy vibe going on to be a secret underground society..

Actually , this reminds me of this thing I saw on Oprah about these secret places where couples go and have sex with other people in these glass rooms for everyone to see. My heart does a little jump. Is this what he was buttering me up for? Telling me he loved me so he could watch me have sex with other people?

"James!"I demand. "What is this?Where are we going"I demand, refusing to go a step further without an explanation.

He looks like he doesn't want to tell me. _Oh shit. So it's really some sex place? Who knew James was into this stuff?_

_"_Okay...Well seeing as we're here..."He says and pauses dramatically."It's The black room"

"The what room?"I ask, frowning.

"You know, the black room! You told me about it last week, remember?"He asks.

I rack my brain, trying to remember telling him about the black room. And suddenly, it hits me."NO!"I squeal, remembering. "You actually got us in to the black ROOM?"I demand excitedly and he nods at me proudly.

Oh my god, I'm going to faint!The black room!!The most exclusive place in the planet!The place where all the celebrities come to hang out!The place that a years membership costs as much as about 20 years worth of an average mans salary!The place I thought was made up by somebody's imagination!

"Nooo"I gasp, as he nods smiling." But...It's impossible to get in if you aren't a celebrity. If you aren't a billionaire!"I say, remembering reading all about this place in a magazine.

"I know. But I asked my friend for a little favor"He says, smiling. This other thing about James. He's got a lot of friends. A lot of influential friends, that come in handy. Like we go to all the hot clubs that you can't get into if you aren't on the list because he knows the _right_ people.

"James!"I squeal, hugging him tightly. We walk down some rather shabby stair case,and open this huge black leather door.

Once we open that door, I feel like we're entering a totally different world. I can barely see anything because the lighting is so dim, but I could swear that over in the corner was Madonna . And oh my god. Is that Brangelina cuddling over there?Oh god, I'm now one of _"them_" aren't I?I'm now mingling with the _creme_ de la creme!

We sit down on some plush black leather seats, and a guy walks over handing us 2 menus. _Hm._ I thought that somewhere like this would be too cool for menu's. I was half expecting the waiter to rap the specials or something, but they don't. "1 martini and..."James say looking over at me.

"A sex on the beach please"I say. The guy looks abit taken aback. And then I realize. You're not supposed to say things like "thank you" or "please"in places like these. They'd think you were uncivilized and uncool. Stupid mistake.

As I'm trying to figure out how to act, James brings his hands over the table and grabs both of mine. With the light of the candles gently illuminating his face, he looks so handsome, like he belongs amongst all these celebrities.

I smile happily at him. I feel so lucky to have such a good boyfriend. Even if he can be too nice at times.

"You look so beautiful"He says, gazing intently at my eyes.I smile gently, as he draws little circles on my hands.

After that, the drinks just keep pouring in, and we happily eat and drink our way for hours.

But all the while... I couldn't help but notice this guy from across the room that has been staring at me all through the night. I mean, don't get me wrong. I was having a great time with James.. But this really dark haired mysterious looking guy from across the room (who was with a date too), kept gazing at me intently from time to time.

Or it could be that I'm just a bit drunk and I'm seeing things. Once, during my best friend's birthday, I was so sure that one of her extremely hot friends was checking me out all night. I decided to pluck up the courage and go talk to him, but it turned out that he was actually cross eyed, and was actually staring at his girlfriend. It was pretty embarassing, let me tell you..

"I'm just going to have a little visit to the ladies room"I say, getting up and untangling my hands from his. I slowly walk towards the bathroom, and as I do so, I feel the mysterious strangers gaze follow my every move. I look towards his direction. and our eyes meet, and something in my stomach gives a little flip._Okay, it's not my imagination this time, he 's definitely been staring at me all night ._

In the bathroomm, I quickly re-check my make up, give my hair a little toss and walk back out. I walk over back to my seat, and glance over back to where the mysterious stranger was sitting, but he's gone!

"Crap!"I accidentally blurt out, as I seat myself down.

"What's wrong?" James asks, looking worriedly at me.

Realizing that I'd just said what was in my head out loud, I say . "Ohh.. Err...Nothing"I say as he continues to gaze at me with a worried expression. " I said crab. I'd really love to have some crab!"

"Crab?"He asks, looking slightly confused. "Well. I er know a good seafood place around the corner.. D'you want to go?"He asks.

"Oh, no no.. Couldn't, I'm stuffed!"I say, pointing at my belly. He continues to gaze at me, looking confused.

"Anyways"I say, grabbing my bag. It's getting kind of late, d' you want to get going?"I ask. Maybe if I head out now, I'll still be able to catch a last glimpse of that guy

"Already?" He asks, suprised. "Well, if you want to "He says, getting up .

As he heads off to pay for the bill, I hurry out, nearly sprinting up the stairs. Mid-way, I abruptly stop.

_What am I doing?_I ask myself. _Let's say I manage to catch up with this guy. What am I going to do? Ask him out? Ask for his number? I have a boyfriend! What am I doing?_

"No.. I can't do this to James, he's such a good boyfriend.."I say, staring at my shoes. I slowly begin to walk up the stairs and outside the building, and stand there waiting for James.

James appears about 2 minutes later, with a big innocent look to his face, and already I'm feeling guilty. He's been nothing but attentive and caring to me all night, and I've been thinking about running after some mysterious guy. I'm such a bad girlfriend. "Hey, do you want to get some frozen yoghurt?"I ask."My treat!"

"That'd be great"He says, putting his arms around my waist as we begin to walk. "That was fun, wasn't it?"He asks.

"Yeah, it was!"I say, truely meaning it."Thank you"I put my arms around his waist and give it a little squeeze.

We walk out the alley in silence, and begin walking towards our car. But there are a bunch of people blocking it. "Hey, what's everyone doing in front of your car?"I ask. I squint, but can't really see what's going on. There's a lot of clicking and large shouting noises coming from the people.

"Stay here, let me go check this out"He says protectively, but I grab on to him.

"I'm coming with you!"I say. "Stop being so over-protective, it's only a bunch of people"I roll my eyes. He looks like he wants to protest, but just purses his lips.

We walk closer to the croud, and the shouting becomes more clear. "HEY, LINDSAY LOOK OVER HERE. LINDSAY LINDSAY"Someone is screaming.


	7. Chapter 7

We walk closer to the croud, and the shouting becomes more clear. "HEY, LINDSAY LOOK OVER HERE. LINDSAY LINDSAY"Someone is screaming.

"JASON JASON, COME ON , ONE SHOT "Another screams.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"I yell to James, but he frowns, pointing to his ears and says something back, but I can't really hear what he's saying. He screams something to me again, but I still can't hear a word. Fustrated, I turn to the group of crazy men.

"Excuse me...!"I say politely,poking at one of the crazy yelling men. He doesn't even budge, and continues to scream. "OY!!"I yell, this time with all my might, and suddenly everybody turns real silent and they all turn to stare at me.

"Uhm.. Could you move? You're blocking our way to our car"I say, suddenly feeling very self-conscious now that everybody is staring at me. They all grunt something and look extremely pissed off at me, their gaze following my every move.

"Err, sorry it's just that we really need to get going"I say, turning slightly pink in the face.

"Excuse me"James says, standing in front of me. "You're blocking our car, and we're coming through"He says, rather authoratively and begins to push through the crowd of men, all the while, putting his arms protectively around me. They look rather taken aback, and I look triumphantly at all of them as we walk by, a big smirk on my face. _Yeah, that's right. I've got a tough ass boyfriend... Don't mess with me!_

The men begin to lose interest in us and return to screaming again. I block my ears and we finally manage to push through all of them. And I see a familiar blonde head...

"Hey, isn't that Lindsay Lohan?" James says into my ear. My heart starts beating real fast, my eyes widen, and I just sort of stare at her dumbfounded. What are the chances of me seeing Lindsay Lohan, twice in one day? Even if this is L.A?

"It is her!"He says, pointing. She's standing by a car that is parked directly behind Jame's car, trying to cover her face with a jacket.

I knudge James. "SHHHH"I say, pointing a finger to my lips. I do not want Lindsay to see me again. I'm going to get all guilty for all the free stuff she gave me.. And I definitely do not want to work as her stylist! I then hop into the car, before she can see me.

I sit in the car, hands covering my face in case Lindsay sees me and wait for James to hurry up and get in. But about a minute passes, and there's no sign of him. I slowly peel my hands off of my face and peek out the windows. Where's James?

There's still alot of flashing and clicking of camera's going on outside. And no sign of James. I cautiously peek behind, where Lindsay's car was.. And sure enough, there's James, standing next to Lindsay._ Oh god.. What is he doing?_

I quickly whip out my phone and call him.

"HELLO?"James voice comes, along with the sound of the photographer's yelling.

"JAMES!"I scream back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET'S GO HOME"

"WHA? I CAN'T HEAR YOU SWEETIE"He says.

"I SAID.. LET'S GO HOME!"I yell with all my might.

"LINDSAY IS HAVING SOME CAR TROUBLE. I'VE GOT TO HELP HER OUT"He yells. I glance back out the back window, and see that the hood of the car has been lifted up, and James is peeking into the engines.

"JUST COME! LET'S GO"I demand, then immediately duck when I see Lindsay's head move.

"FINE, OKAY"James yells, and I close my phone. A few minutes later, the car door opens. "Finally James it's about time!Let's g-"

But it's not James that's entering the car.. It's the mysterious stranger that's been staring at me all night.

"You!"I say, as my jaws drop. "Sexy mysterious stranger!"I say, then immediately put my hands over my mouth and turn bright red.

_Okay, I'll just state the obvious and let you in on a little secret... I suffer from a chronic disease called brain diarrhea. Whatever I think comes straight out of my mouth._

"Uh.. Yep, that'd be me"He says with a thick brittish accent, a small grin on his face. He slides into the car and closes the door.

"What are you doing here?"I ask, regaining my senses.

"Your bloke told us he'd give us a ride home"He says, covering his face with his hands. Suddenly, our car is surrounded by photographers who are madly clicking away pictures of us.

"What the fuck is going on"I say, covering my face with my hands too. The car door opens again, and James jumps into the driver's seat and turns on the engine.

Then, the back door of the car opens, and in slides Lindsay, looking extremely annoyed. My face turns bright red again, and I sink deeply into my seat, hoping she doesn't recognize me.

"Fucking car"Lindsay says annoyed, as photographers go crazy yelling and banging and clicking away like mad. "Let's get out of here"She demands, and James begins to slowly creep his way through the photographers, but they continue to block the way. Fustrated, I pull my hands off of my face, and bang the honk a couple of times. None of the photographers seem to get the message, so I pull down the window and begin to yell. "OY! OUT OF THE WAY IDIOTS!"I yell, gesturing wildly with my hands.

The photographers begin to smile. "YEAH, YEAH, COME ON. YELL AT US, GET ANGRY".

This pisses me off to no end. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, ARE YOU ALL RETARDS?"I ask, and they begin to click away at me like mad.

I give them my finger enthusiastically, and just roll my window back up again. James somehow manages to get our car out of that mess and away from all the papparazzi and onto the streets. I give out a sigh of relief.

"Hey"A voice says, poking its head next to me. I nearly bang my head on the car's roof from the suprise. I turn my head and see Lindsay smiling at me, expectantly.

"Oh my god! Lindsay!"I say overdramatically_. I never was a good actress._

"Wassup"She says, as I begin to avoid looking at her and fidget with the radio system.

"Er.. Nothing really. Just had dinner at the black room"I say, like I do that kind of stuff all the time.

"You two know each other?"James asks, as we stop at a red light. He turns to stare at the both of us.

I look uncertainly at Lindsay. "Yeah, we do. Ashley is going to be my stylist"She says, looking at me. "Aren't you?"She asks.

I turn bright red again, and am unable to stare at Lindsay for some reason. "Oh... Er.."I say.. _Just tell her no.. Just say no!!_

"That's so great! Weren't you just telling me you wanted to leave your job at the bar? Because of all the perverts!"James says, and I glare over at him, urging him to stop.

"Oh.. Er, I don't know.. You know, I'm quite busy with everything.."I say, trying to think of a polite way to turn her down.

"But you were just telling me the other day, how much free time you have. "James says, looking over at me innocently, and I just want to kill him."How you wanted to find a new job!"

"Oh really?"Lindsay asks, looking over at me.

"Haha.."I laugh awkwardly. "Yeah.. Well erm.. You know how it is"I say, unable to meet Lindsay's eyes. I glance into the rear view mirror and catch a glimpse of the mysterious stranger,and our eyes meet again. And my stomach does a weird back flip thing again.

"Who's your friend?"I ask, desperately trying to change the subject.

Lindsay leans back into the back seat again, and puts her arms around the guy. "Oh , silly me."She says with a giggle. "This is my boyfriend, Jason"She says, pushing his hair back affectionately."We were just in the black room too, untill the paparazzi found out "she says, rolling her eyes.

"Ah.. Boyfriend"I say, slightly disappointed.

"Anyways"She says, still running her hands through Jason's hair. "You two a couple too?"She asks, pointing from me to James.

"Yep"James replies happily, reaching over and grabbing my hands. The light changes back to green and he begins to drive off again.

"Where you guys off to now?"Lindsay asks.

"Uh.. Nowhere really!"I say. "Maybe to pinkberry to get some frozen yoghurt?"I ask James, to which he smiles.

"Wha?"Lindsay asks, like she can't believe it. "No no, I know somewhere much cooler. There's this real cool party tonight at Koi, let's go there"

Instantly, something in my brain goes BOING! "Koi?"I my god, oh my god! First the black room... And now we're going to a cool hollywood party!!!At Koi!!My friends are gonna be soo jealous!

"I don't know, I'm feeling a little tired"James says uncertainly, to which I immediately glance over to him. "You feeling up for it?"He asks, looking over to me.I nod a bit too enthusiastically.

"Well, Koi it is then"He says, as we drive off. During the rest of the ride, James, Lindsay and I chat away happily. I glance in the rear view mirror and catch a couple of more glimpses of Jason, but he doesn't say a single word, just stares blankly out the window. I want to say something to him, but.. Something about Lindsay's protective arms all over him stops me.

"We're here!"James says, as he parks the car. I peep out the window, and see that there are a bunch more papparazzis all snapping away at some blonde girl. "Oh my god, isn't that Paris Hilton?"I ask, squinting my eyes.

"Urgh, what's she doing here"Lindsay says, in disgust. "Let's go through the back door, c'mon"She says, getting out of the car and covering her face. We all follow her lead, and enter through some dingy back door that is guarded by some big bouncers. As soon as they see Lindsay, they give a nod of acknowledgement and open the door. This is so cool!

The music is blaring loudly, and I boogy my way through the crowd. Lindsay suddenly grabs my arms and drags me through, occasionally stopping to say hi to some people. She walks up to the dj booth, whispers something to the dj, and suddenly he disappears, leaving Lindsay and me alone at the booth.

"YOU EVER DJ'D?"Lindsay asks, putting on some headphones. She then hands me another pair of headphones.

"NO, BUT I'D LOVE TO LEARN"I say, putting the headphones to my ears.

"HEY, GET ME AND MY FRIEND A DRINK"Lindsay says to someone passing by. Oh my god, I'm Lindsay's friend!! haha!

"WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE SONG?"She asks, as she gently dances to the beat.

"WELL.."I say, while 2 drinks magically appear in front of us. "BOTTOMS UP!"She says, holding her drink up.I smile happily, as I drink it up.

Suddenly, Nelly Fertado's "say it right" starts playing. "OH MY GOD, I LOVE THIS SONG!"I say, as I begin to dance. Lindsay just laughs. "KEEP THE DRINKS COMING FOR US"She tells someone , as she begins to scratch the cd.

An hour later, I've drunk about.. Well, I don't even remember how much I've had to drunk. James has come up to the DJ booth a couple of times, telling me how many cool people he has met, so I told him to go off and have fun. Truth be told, I'm having so much fun here with Lindsay!

Lindsay suddenly climbs on to a table and starts to dance crazily. She then reaches her hand out for me. I giggle. "HELL YEAH!"I say, joining her, as we bogey off crazily.

I see a couple of camera's flashes gooff, but I don't really care. I'm having too much fun!

"WOOH!"I say,as Lindsay twirls me around.

"LISTEN"Lindsay suddenly says, after some more dancing.

"LISTENING!"I say, dramatically leaning over to her and motioning my arms. She laughs.

"YOU HAVE TO BE MY STYLIST!"She says. I nod enthusiastically.

"OBVIOUSLYY"I say, laughing happily. "I'M GONNA MAKE YOU MY BIATCHHHHHH GIRLL"I say, as we both begin to laugh hysterically .........And no, I'm not drunk .I've only had.. Had.. 5?No wait.. 6? or was it.. Um....


	8. Chapter 8

"Gah.."I say grasping my head. My head is pounding and thumping so loud, I'm sure it's about to explode any minute.

The familiar sound of my ring tone, "the office" theme song starts blaring loudly.I put my pillow over my ears. "Why is it ringing so louuudddd"I moan, trying to ignore it and go back to sleep.

Finally, it stops ringing. "Hallelujah"I say, taking the pillow off my ears. Then, the familiar office theme song starts blaring loudly again. "Oh for crying out loud"I say, throwing my pillow angrily into the ceiling. The pillow falls back down, plopping heavily on my already thumping head.

I painfully crawl out of bed and over to my bag, and just spill everything onto the floor. My pink motorolla pops out, and I angrily flip it open.

"What?"I say, groggily. _Okay. Little confession, in case you haven't noticed. I'm not the biggest morning person._

"And hello to you too sweetiee"An annoyingly happy and energized voice comes from the other line.

"What?"I say again, grabbing onto my head. It keeps thumping loudly.

"I'm just calling in to check if you're alright"James says. "How's Lindsay?"The voice says.

"How's what?"I ask angrily. _What is this guy talking about?_

"You're not at Lindsay's place anymore?"The voice asks.

"I'm not what?"I ask. "Who is this?"I ask, scratching my head.

The voice laughs. "It's me, James!"

"Huh..?"I say.._ Okay.. Um.. Do I know a James?_

"Okay.."I say, trying to concentrate._ Okay.. Focus here.. My name is.. My name is.._

"Right! My name is Ashley"I say. _And James... James..."_And you are my boyfriend!"I say, suddenly remembering.

James just laughs hysterically. "Yes , I'm your boyfriend you little angel"He says.

_God.._I think_. That's such a corny thing to say. Who says things like 'you little angel' anymore?_

"Anyways, I've got to get back to work. I'll call you later"James says, and I close my phone. My head is still aching like mad and my mouth is as dry as a cactus. I slowly manage to stand on my two feet and stare around the room.

_Okay.. This is weird... My room was never this big..._I think, gazing at the high ceilings. _And my bed sheets were definitely not this white... Or this soft for that matter I think, touching them._

Slowly, my brain begins to come back to life, as memories of yesterday begin flushing back through my brain.

_'Haha, I dare you to make out with that guy over there!"I remember telling Lindsay._

_'And I dare you to go flash yourself to everyone in the club!"Lindsay told me._

My face flushes bright red.

I lift up my dress, and thankfully, I am wearing a bra. But there's some blodgy writing on my stomach. I peer closely into it.

_'Chase 534 83889 call me babe' Wha..?_

Then, like magic, another vision flashes through my head. Me and Lindasy chatting up some guys and then giggling as they wrote their numbers on our stomachs.

_Holy shit..How much did I exactly drink last night? Is there something else I don't remember doing?_

I immediately run over to the door, and head out of the room.

Outside the room, there is a hallway with about 20 more doors. I look around puzzedly, not sure what I'm supposed to do.

I begin walking down the hall, passing by dozens of doors untill I finally find a case of stairways. I begin climbing down the stairs, when a huge voice nearly knocks me off from my feet.

"ASHLEY!"A voice comes, and I grasp onto my head._ Why is everybody talking so loud today?_

I turn around and see a tall handsome man, only wearing a pair of boxers, smiling from the top of the stairs.

"Wow"I mutter, kind of in a daze. The guy gives me a confused look, and I quickly realize what I'm doing.

"Hi"I finally manage to say, unable to take my eyes off of him.

"It's me..."He says, looking at me quizically. I just nod, happily.

"Yes, it's you!"I say, gazing happily at him.

"You don't remember me do you?"The gorgeous man asks,with an amused grin.

"Ofcourse.. Ofcourse I remember!"I say. I begin racking my brain, but nothing. Nada.

"I'm Jason..."He says, smiling.

"Ofcourse, Jason!"I say laughing. "Yeah, you're Jason!"I say, still totally clueless as to who this guy is.

"Let's put this another way.."He says. "You referred to me ,as quote, 'the mysterious sexy stranger'" he says, still an amused grin on his face.

I stare at him, puzzled. Then, it all starts flooding back to me like magic. "Oh!"I say, embarassed. "Ofcourse, Jason!Lindsays boyfriend!"I say, laughing embarassedly .

He just gives another amused grin. "Where you off too?"He asks.

"Oh.. I'm.. Just trying to find some water"I say. "And maybe get out of here.."I add, more quietly.

"Well c'mon, I'll show you to the kitchen"He says, coming down the stairs.

The house is huge, with about a hundred rooms or something. Jason moves around the house with ease, and I probably would have gotten lost in here if it weren't for him showing me the way.

In the kitchen, Jason takes a bottle of water out from the fridge and throws it over to me. I just manage to grab the bottle, and give him an annoyed look. "A heads up would have been nice.."I say, opening the cap.

"Sorry"He says, still looking amused. _Why does he look so amused all the time? It's like he knows some sort of secret joke that I don't._

I greedily gulp the whole bottle down in one go, and he looks at me, looking quite impressed. "Want another?"He asks, and I nod.

He takes a bottle out from the fridge again. "I'm throwing the bottle to you. O.K?"He asks very slowly, like a mother talking to a baby.

"Ha ha"I say, as I catch the bottle easily from him. "Very funny"I say, opening it and taking a small gulp.I then walk over to one of the stools and take a seat. I grasp onto my head, and let out a little moan.

"You okay?"He asks, to which I just shake my head.

I begin to doze off a bit in the chair, swearing that I'm never going to drink this stupidly again. When I open my eyes again, the smell of delicious home made pancakes, like the ones my mom used to make for me when I was little, has filled up the whole kitchen.

"Yum"I say opening my eyes, and looking up. I find myself staring at Jason, only wearing a pair of boxers and a stripey apron, flipping pancakes on a frying pan.

"Woke up?"He asks,pouring a fresh batter onto the pan.I nod.

"You know.. This would be likethe perfect scene for a nice classy porn movie or something"I say to myself. He stops what he is doing, and turns to look at me.

"Excuse me?"He asks, and I just realized that I'd said that out loud. _Ooops._

"Oh.. Uhm, it's just that.."I say, laughing awkwardly. "You're not wearing a shirt, and you're wearing a stripey apron.. and.. You're cooking"I say stupidly. "Just reminded me of this porn I once saw"I say, to which Jason turns around and stares at me. _Oh shit.. I did not just say that..._

"A porn you once saw?"He asks, teasingly. "You like watching porn, do you?"He asks, raising one eyebrow.

My face turns bright red. "No no!"I say. "It's just that I once saw this movie.. It was late at night.. and.. Uh.. I hadn't planned on it, they were just showing it and... It's not .."I mumble.

"Sure, sure"He says, clearly amused. I decide to just shut up, and watch him cook the pancakes. And god, they do smell delicious.

"Here you go"Jason says, putting a plate in front of me. It's two pancakes, with m&m's put on top to make the shape of a smiley face.

"Tanks"I say, picking up a pink m&m.

"What did you just say?"he asks, and I look up at eyes meet, and my stomach does a little jump it's the most weirdest feeling. It's terrifying and exciting at the same time.

"Uhm.."I say, kind of thrown off. "No, I was saying tanks. I say tanks instead of thanks, it's just one of my things.."I say, eating another m&m.

"Aha"He says, handing me a fork. "Want some syrup?"He asks.

"Yes please"I say, and he walks over to the fridge. I take a bite of the pancake and nearly swoon. _Oh my god, it's the most delicious thing I've ever tasted._

"Oh my god, this is so good"I say, savouring the taste. He hands me a bottle of maple syrup and smiles.

"Tanks"He says cooly, and I let out a snort of laughter.

"God, did you just actually snort?"Jason asks, as I continue to laugh. I talk in between laughing.

"Yeah.. I snort when I laugh"I say, as he just gazes at me, like he can't believe I'm for real. He then joins me in laughing.

We're both laughing hysterically, when suddenly, Jason lets out a huge snort too. I abruptly stop laughing, and just stare at him wide eyed. I then burst out laughing even harder. So hard that my stomach is beginning to hurt.

"What's so funny?"A voice suddenly comes. I turn around, and see a familiar blonde... I immediately stop laughing, and just kind of stare. Oh my god. So it wasn't a dream. I actually partied with Lindsay Lohan last night!

"Oh!"I say, my voice suddenly really high and squeaky. "Nothing!"I say, like I'd been caught doing something really bad.

"Huh"Lindsay says, walking over and taking a seat next to me. She then puts a hand on my shoulder."Last night was fun"She says, giving me a naughty smile. I smile back.

"Uh.. Yeah, it was!"I reply.

"If she actually remembers anything"Jason says quietly, and I turn to him and give him a look.

"Anyways.."She says, taking an m&m off of my pancake. "I asked some designers to send their stuff over. I want you to come and look over the stuff with me today"She says, munching her chocolate happily.

"Hmm?"I ask, taking an m&m for myself too.

"I have this really important premiere I'm going to tomorrow. My ex is going to be there, so I have to look gorgeous"She says, while I nod.

"Uh, what a nightmare. Meeting an ex is always so awkward"I say, shaking my head.

"Tell me about it. Anyways, so that, and I also wanted to go shopping for some everyday stuff. I've been featured in the worst-dressed list a lot lately, so I'm thinking.. Maybe a change of style? "She asks.

"Well.. You shouldn't have to change your style, just because magazines are giving you crap about it. I always say, true style comes from staying true to yourself."

"Wow, that's awesome. I should say that in my next interview"She says, thoughtfully, and I just kind of scratch my head. It was just some random crap I pulled out of my ass, and Lindsay Lohan is actually impressed by it.

"Okay.. So we'll leave in about an hour, okay?"She asks, getting up. She leans over and deeply kisses Jason (while I awkwardly stare at my then waves goodbye and walks out.)

"Wait a minute.."I say, putting my fork down. "We're leaving for where in an hour?"I ask, but she's already disappeared.

Jason looks at me, looking even more amused than usual. "You don't remember, do you?"He asks, another one of his secretive smiles on his face.

"Remember what?"I ask, puzzled.

He opens his mouth to say something, but shuts it back. He then shrugs, smiling another one of his mysterious smiles. "Nothing"

I look at him suspiciously, but just shrug it off and pour maple syrup over my pancakes, totally oblivious...


	9. Chapter 9

After breakfast, I ask Jason to show me the way back to where I was passed out. I mean , sleeping. In the room, I gather my stuff back in my bag, apply some more lip gloss and smile happily at my reflection. _And I'm going to let you in on another.. well sort of embarassing secret of mine. You know how people are always saying things like ' I look terrible today, I'm suffering from the biggest hangover' or something like that ,right? Well, I don't know if it's just me or something.. But I look absolutely gorgeous after a rough night out. I don't know why, but.. it's just true! And today is no exception. I have to admit, I probably look better today than I did last night!_

"Ashleyyyy"I hear somebody sing out. Then the room to the door flings open, and in comes Lindsay, wearing a long white t-shirt, black tights and ugg boots. My eyes widen, and I let out an involuntary shudder. _Ugg boots? Tights?_

"Let's go, bitch!"Lindsay says happily, motioning for me to come out with her hands.

"Uh.. Okay!"I say, although I have no clue where we're going. "Is that what you're wearing?"I ask.

"Yeah, cute huh?"She asks, pointing at her boots.

"Uh.. Lovely!"I lie, looking away. I grab my bag and follow her out.

I follow her throughout her huge house, we finally manage to find our way down and into her garage. I get into her black mercedes convertible, and we drive out to the streets..

"Where are we going, by the way?"I ask, when we stop at a red light. Lindsay turns to look at me, a big grin on her face.

"Well, I thought we could go to Saks"She says. "What d'you think?"She asks.

"Saks? Saks fifth avenue?"I ask. She nods.

"And oh. About the pay. Do you have anything in mind?"She asks, as I just stare at her like she's crazy.

"My pay?"I ask, puzzled.

"Yeah. You should probably talk about pay with my assistant though, she knows this stuff better than I do"She says, leaning over and turning on the radio.

I just kind of stare at her, trying to work out what's going on. Something in the back of my mind is itching to come out, and I just know that there's something I don't remember.

"Uh..Li-"I'm about to say when she interrupts me.

"Could you be a doll and go get us some coffee? I'd love to come with you, but it causes a bit of ruckus whenever I go in myself"She says."Make mine a ice machiatto, extra cream"She adds with a big smile.

"Uhm... Okay?"I say, as she parks the car next to Starbucks. I get out of the car, and as I walk over to the entrance, I almost trip over my own feet. _I really must stop drinking.._

"One ice machiatto with extra cream, and an ice americano."I say at my turn. "And oooh! 2 blueberry muffins!"I say excitedly, noticing them.

The clerk smiles as she takes my credit card, and I walk over to the take out section and wait.

"Oh my god, isn't that her?"I hear a girl sitting on the sofas say.

"Yes it is her! She's even wearing the same outfit!"Somebody else says. I turn over to stare and see who they''re talking about. And our eyes meet.

I stare at them puzzled, but look away, pretending I hadn't been eavesdropping on them , and out of the corner of their eye, I see one of the girls get up and cautiously walk over to me.

"Uhm.."The girl says. "Hi"She says, rather shyly.

"Uh.. Hi to you too!"I say. _Do I know this girl?_

"My friend and I were.. Wondering if you could sign our magazine?"She says, nervously.

"Me?"I ask. "Why would you want my autograph?"I ask, laughing.

"Oh"She says, looking really embarassed. "Well.."She says, showing me her magazine.

I stare into the pages, and nearly faint, right there on the spot. A big picture of me, with my dress hoiked up revealing my bra and underpants is right there, splashed on some magazine. Standing next to me in the picture is Lindsay, laughing hysterically.

"What the..."I say, my eyes widening. Below the picture , it's written- _Lindsay and her newest best pal and stylist, Ashley Pishard. 2 woman who clearly know how to put on a show._

Under the picture, there's another picture of me and Lindsay, looking completely drunk and stupid, dancing happily on top of a table. This time it's written - _Looks like blondes do have more fun._

My face turns bright red, and I snatch the magazine out of the girls hand. "Where'd you get this?"I demand.

"At the newstand?"She says, like it was obvious. I turn the magazine over to stare at the cover, and it's written Star daily. Star Daily?

"Your coffee miss"The starbucks clerk says, and I turn over to him. I quickly grab the 2 coffees and muffins, and begin walk-running towards the door.

"Hey!" The girl yells after me. "She's stealing my magazine!"

Ignoring her, I hurry out and get into the car. "Lindsay!"I say. "Look!"I say, showing her the magazine.

She glances over it quickly. "Ugh"She says, rolling her eyes. "Looks like someone was taking pictures yesterday"She says, annoyedly, while nonchalantly reaching over and taking her coffee from me.

"Have you even looked at it properly?"I demand. "I'm flashing the whole club!"I say, pointing at it.

"I know"She says laughing. "That was funny"

I just stare at her incredulously. "My dad is going to kill me!"I say, as my thumping head begins to pound even louder. "And what's this about me being your "best pal and stylist"? I should sue them for lieing or something!"

Suddenly Lindsay stops laughing and turns to stare at me. "You are my stylist"She says, seriously.

I look at her serious face, and laugh. She's joking right? I mean, I totally remember telling her, straight out, that I couldn't at Marc Jacobs..

Then, suddenly, everything flashes back. The table dancing, the Dj'ing, and the swearing to be BFF's, and then.. Finally, agreeing to be her stylist.

"Oh god.. Lindsay..."I say, shaking my head. "Listen, last night.. I was so drunk. So drunk!I would have agreed to run down naked down the streets with you if you had asked!"

"Don't you remember? We did run down the streets naked!"Lindsay says, looking at me straight in the eye.

_No..No...No, oh god, please don't tell me I ran down the streets naked .. Not again..._

"Got cha!!"Lindsay says, laughing as I just stare at her wide eyed. After realising it was a joke, I let out a large sigh of relief.

"God, don't ever do that again!"

"You should have seen the look on your face!"She says giggling. I just let out another relieved sigh, when Lindsay suddenly stops laughing and puts on her serious face again.

"Listen Ashley. I'm going to ask you again then, and I presume you're not drunk right now"She says, leaning over and giving me a little sniff. I just laugh as she nods."Be my stylist!"

I stare at her slightly worn out, but still beautiful face . "I'm really flattered, Lindsay. Really!But.."I begin, truely meaning it.

"Come on Ashley, tell me one good reason why you can't !"She says, interrupting me.

"I .. I uh"I mumble, racking my brain. And I really can't think of anything to tell her.

"See?"Lindsay says, taking a sip of her coffe, then placing it in the cup holders. "Come on, just say yes! Wasn't yesterday so much fun?"She asks, and I just nod with a smile. It was the most fun I've had in quite a while.

"You're basically getting paid to hang out witht he coolest person on the planet!"She ays, pointing at herself, and I raise my eyebrows at her.

"The coolest person on the planet?"I ask, sarcastically.

"Oh just shut up and say yes!"She says, playfully smacking me on the shoulder. I just stare at her, totally unable to believe the situation I'm in. How did I go from working at some creepy old bar

to being offered a job from Lindsay Lohan?

"Fine!"I say, sort of shrugging like I give up. "I will accept my new job of "hanging out with the coolest person on the planet"I say, mockingly.

"YAY!"Lindsay says, leaning over and giving me a hug but suddenly a huge shrieking noise makes me jump up in a startle. The girls from from Starbucks are jumping up and down, pointing at us.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD, LINDSAY LOHAN!"The girl shrieked, in the most high-pitched voice.

"Let's get out of here!"I say, as more people join the shrieking girls and stare at us with fascination.


	10. Chapter 10

We drive off to Saks fifth, and the experience is like none other I've ever had. First, we were ushered in through some secret entrance, accompanied by these two absolutely gorgeous men wearing black suits and ear pieces who kept saying things like " the star is on the go". When we got inside, I realized Saks fifth had actually just closed down 2 floors just for Lindsay! Can you believe it?

I end up finding her some awesome stuff. And at first, I'd see the price tag of something (example : new chanel bag, $5000), and nearly faint. Then I realized that I wasn't paying for it, Lindsay was! So I was just like pointing to this and that, and thousands of dollars seemed like nothing to me after a few mere minutes.

"That was fun!"I say, as about 5 people are accompanying us back to our car, holding armfuls of shopping bags.

Lindsay smiles over at me. "See? I knew you'd love it "

And I really mean it. It was SO. MUCH. FUN. Getting to shop at Saks fifth with the 2 entire floors closed down, just pointing at something cute without having to look at the price, and having a personall shopping assistant carry around the stuff was totally awesome! Even if I wasn't shopping for myself, it was still great fun!But it was also very tiring, and I'm ready to just collapse onto my bed.

"Well then.. I guess it's time for me to go home!"I say, as the people load the stuff into her trunk.

Lindsay laughs. "You're not going home!"She says, as I stare at her puzzled. "We've just started sweetie!"

"Huh?"I ask. I barely got any sleep yesterday and on top of that, I've got a big hangover. And we've just been shopping for 3 hours. "But we just practically bought out 2 floors!What more could you need?"

"That was just everyday casual stuff!"She says, waving her hands. Casual stuff? Prada is casual? Dior is casual?

"I've got loads of stuff designers sent over, and I've got like 20 events I have to attend this week. So come on, Jason is waiting for me!"She says, getting into the car.

_Jason_? I think. _Well okay,.. I don't mind seeing Jason again.._

We drive into the garage, and Lindsay turns the engine off and runs out the car. "JASONNNN!"Lindsay yells. I quickly hurry out of the car too and follow her, and watch as she runs up to him and nearly knocks him over. I just stand there awkwardly, waiting for them to finish.

"Uh, we've got company Linds"Jason says, as he puts her on the ground. I just smile at him awkwardly , frankly feeling a little disappointed. He's put a shirt on. Such a shame.

"Oh don't mind Ashley, she's my new bestie aren't you!"She says, putting her arms around Jason's waist. "You'll be seeing loads of her from now on"

"Really?"He says, raising his eyebrows and giving me a sort of amused look.

"Yes, really" I say sarcatiscally, remembering how he was making fun of me all morning.

He looks over at me, half smiling, half looking like he's up to something really mischievous. And god I just can't help it. He's probably the sexiest man I have ever seen. And my heart just keeps yearning to .. Well, I won't say what it's yearning for because that's a bit TMI. But he probably thinks I'm a big dork/loser. Everything I do seems to crack him up, and not in a good 'laughing at something funny/smart I said' way, but a .. 'Oh look what she's done _this _time' way.

"Well glad you got your memory back"He says, breaking me from my thoughts. I'm about to retort, and say what are you talking about? I did not blank out on everything but just decide 'eh what the heck?'.

"Well...I've got to get going for rehearsal"He says, giving Lindsay a quick peck on the cheek.

"Rehearsal"I ask, with interest, and then something in my brain clicks. "Wait a second.. You're a model aren't you!"I say, looking at him. Now come to think of it, he does look quite familiar.

"Uhm.. No , not exactly"He says with a chuckle, as he gives me a little wave and disappears. Lindsay raises an eyebrow at me.

"Sweetiee.. You don't watch a lot of tv do you?"She asks, giving me a sort of pitiful look.

"Uh.."I say, not knowing whether or not to be offended. "Not really, I usually just watch my favorite shows on my computer"I say, scratching my head. "Wait.. OMG! Is he that new guy on gossip girl?"I ask, my eyes widening.

Lindsay just bursts out laughing. "He is, isn't he?"I say, getting excited." I KNEW IT!"I say, clapping my hands together. Lindsay just shakes her head as she begins to walk up the stairs. "Come follow me to my closet, madame"She says, beckoning me with her fingers...

"HOLY SH-"Is the first thing I say as we enter Lindsay's "closet". It's more closer to a .. A designer/couture heaven. Beautiful one of a kind dresses are hanging on doors, hangers, and even just lying around on some chairs and couches. I run over to a beautiful grey evening gown that's been discarded on the floor, and pick it up. Thousands and thousands of beeds are discreetly sewn all over the dress, and I run my hands over the soft fabric, nearly fainting with excitement as I see the little note attatched to it. "You're my inspiration Lindsay. xoxo Zach. It's Zach Posen!Lindsay Lohan is Zach Posen's inspiration! Gahh!!

"This is gorgeous!"I say, holding the gown up for Lindsay to see. "And did you see this note?"I ask, pointing at it.

Lindsay looks over at me, and sort of shrugs. "I've got about 20 more of his gowns somewhere in here"She says, sounding uninterested. "And gray doesn't look too good on me. You can have that if you want"She says, walking over to the couch and picking up a dress.

"I CAN HAVE IT?"I shriek, clasping on to the dress._ Okay, okay Ashley.. Just shut up and act cool. Calm down. Breathe in, breathe out._

"Yes you can"She says, looking rather amused. "Another one of the perks of the job... What do you think of this dress?"She asks, holding it up for me to see.

I carefully place the gown down, and walk over to her. She's holding a tube mini dress with purple floral details. "It's .."I say, carefully taking the dress in. "I think I could make this dress work"I say, thoughtfully."It's a bit daring but.. Paired with the right shoes and accesories, it could definitely become something amazing".

"Hm.. Well I was thinking of wearing it tonight to the movie premiere. My ex is going to be there"She says."Maybe pair it with some leather leggings and a hat?"She asks, to which I let out a little shudder.

"Erm..Why don't you go try it on?"I ask."And I'll grab some shoes and accesories. "I say as she nods and goes into the bathroom.

I manage to persuade her out of wearing black leather leggings with the dress, and instead, pair the dress with a thick purple belt, gorgeous peep toe grey ankle suede boots (which I alsmot considered just stealing for myself),and black tights. And the dress suits her perfectly, I must say, especially accenting her tiny waist with the empire line skirt. Also the slight pouffiness of the skirt does wonders for her legs, making them look even longer and leaner then they already are.

"And in case it gets cold.."I say, handing her a chanel tweed shrug, to which I attached a cute little purple flower. She tries it on and.. God, I just feel like a proud little momma. She looks stunning, and.. Not to sound cocky or anything, but if she doesn't get into at least 3 best dressed lists this week, I'll give you my next pay check!

"I love it"She says, smiling at her reflection. She walks over to me, and gives me a little hug. "I'm so happy to have found you"She says, and I feel like I might even cry. All that nonsense about her doing drugs, pouring her drink over her stylist and spitting on her hair.. Total bluff! I can just see it. _Ashley Wilson and Lindsay Lohan, BFF!! I must be the luckiest girl on the planet. I_ think, as I giver her a little squeeze back.

After that, we end up planning 5 more outfits for her, and when that's done, she finally lets me go home. It's about 8 p.m, and I feel totally exhausted. James has called about 8 times today, but I'm too tired to deal with him right now. I hail a cab back home and just stumble onto bed, clutching happily onto my Zach Posen grey evening gown. I don't honestly know when I'll be able to wear it though.. It's not like James and I enjoy going to the opera. And I'm not in high school anymore, so I couldn't wear it to prom or anything..

_ Or wait, maybe I could wear it to my little sister's senior prom ?I'd be like the 'cool sister who wore the Zach Posen gown!_'I consider it for a moment. _No no, that's ridiculous._

Happily thinking about the dress, I fall into a deep sleep...

After about 12 hours of blissful, undisturbed sleep, I lazily open my eyes. The sunlight is warm and sweet on my skin, and I give a little yawn while stretching out my arms. I stare out the windows and think _Life's pretty damn good!_

I get out of bed, and walk out my room. I turn the coffee pot on, and wait impatiently for the coffee to drain. After about 3 seconds of waiting, I change my my mind and decide to check my messages.

"_You have fifty nine messages"_The machine says, and my eyes widen...


	11. Chapter 11

_'You have fifty nine messages_"The machine says, and my eyes widen. "_First message, received yesterday at 10:50 A.M. BEEP - Ashley? Are you there young lady? Would you please explain to me why there is a topless picture of you in th-"_

I quickly press the next button. That answers the question to "Has dad seen the pictures yet?".

"_Next message, BEEP - Hey Ashley, how are you doing? This is Johnathon.. I don't know if you remember me but.."_The machine says, and my heart gives a suprised jump. Johnathon, my first boyfriend, Johnathon? The jerk who dumped for Lisa Eddings, because I wouldn't sleep with him?What the effing hell is he calling me for?

"_I just got to thinking about us, when we were in high school..We had some pretty good memories, huh_?"He asks, and laughs. "_Anyways, I saw your picture at perez hilton, and thought damn! You're still smoking hot as usual, so I was thinking maybe we should get togeth_-"

I don't bother finish listening to the message, and just press next. "_Next message. BEEP- Hello Ashley. This is Paul Butcher calling_"A voice I've never heard before in my life says. "_I have recently designed a new underwear line , using only wal mart plastic bags, and think you would be a great model to show them off. Th_-"

Freaked out, I just turn the machine off. My mind is just sort of in a daze, and I can't really believe what's going on. I mean.. The reality of everything seems to just be registering into my brain. Me - the infamous Lilo's stylist? With pictures of me splashed over magazines? This would normally be a sort of dream come true moment..

But the thing is, I always fantasized being in magazines for... My awesome clothes! Or.. Maybe my awesome hair! Not for flashing a whole club... Or for dancing drunkenly on top of a table..

The phone begins ringing , and I stare at it, feeling slightly terrified. What if it's dad agin? Or.. Worse, mom.

I pick up the phone and hold my breath, waiting for the caller to speak up first.

"Anybody there?"A voice I don't recognize says. "Helloo?"The voice says.

"Uhm.. Hiiillooooo"I say in a weird accent, that's not really even an accent. More like an old grannie's voice. I don't do very well under pressure.

"Is this Ashley?"The voice says. "I'm Linda, Lindsay's assistant"

"Oh!"I say, suprised."Oh yes, it's me!"I say, and pretend to cough. "Coming down with a bit of a cough"I say laughing.

"Er.. Okay"She says, anot sounding very convinced. "I was just calling because we need to talk a few things over. Are you free now?"She asks.

"Sure!"I say, as I walk back over the kitchen and fix myself a nice cup of coffee...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh god. Oh god oh god. Breathe in. Breathe out. Do not have a heart attack.

You will not believe the conversation I just had with Linda. It had to do with my pay- You know, on account of all the hard work I did yesterday picking out all her clothes, and ofcourse, all the hard work I will be doing in the future. And ... Omg. O-M-G. Do you know how much I'm getting paid?

Well.. I'm getting paid.. Well.. Let's just say, I'm getting PAID. If you get what I'm saying. I'M GETTING PAID LOADS!

And it gets better. Apparently, if I do well, and if things "work out".. I'll be paid even more. EVEN MORE!!

Who needs a stupid college degree? I'm going to be rich. RICH!!!

"Dum dee dum"I sing, as I drain the last of my coffeee. Linda told me Lindsay wants me to come over at 4, which leaves me about 5 hours of free time. A nice relaxing morning , all to myself. Maybe I should read a book? There's that new Barack Obama book which I'd been meaning to read for a couple of weeks, it would be a nice time to catch up,find out what our president is planning to do-

I walk over to my room, take the book out and begin reading the first page. After a few sentences, I abruptly put the book down.

"I deserve better than this!"I say to myself. "All work, no play. I deserve a break!"I say, feeling outraged.I mean, honestly. I can't even remember the last time I've been to a store! Or the last time I had a nice evening out! And anyway, with all this new money I'm going to make, I can afford to have a little shopping spree, I think!!

I excitedly open my cloest and search for my best "I'm going to be rich!! So I can afford to shop" outfit. I pull out a few possibilities and throw them on my bed, and then notice my beautiful Zach Posen gown.

_Maybe I could wear this today? _I think, holding the dress against me. _I mean, who's to say I can't go shopping in an evening gown? _

I run my hand over the dress for the zillionth time, and decide to finally try the dress on. I rip off my pj's, and slip the dress on, gasping at my own reflection in the mirrors. I look like a movie star!

I smile at my own reflection, doing some twirls . I then decide the dress is missing a few things, so I rummage my closet, and find some sexy silver strappy heels, and the most gorgeous black beaded bag that I'd bought on sale at YSL(80%!!) that I'd never had the chance to really use. I then pull my hair into a bun, and stand infront of the mirror, totally blown away by my own reflection.

After happily gazing at myself, I begin to cat-walk down my room, using all the moves I learned from watching ANTM. But my room is so tiny, it just doesn't feel right. I check my watch and see it's 11 :10. All my neighbors will definitely not be home, so I'll just pop outside the corridoor and practice my walk there. Ooh, and then, maybe I could video tape it and send it over as my audition vid for the next cycle of ANTM!

I run over to the door, my heels making loud clicking noises against the quiet room. But as I fling the door open, I nearly have a heart attack..


	12. Chapter 12

"James!"I yell, putting my hand to my chest. There, lying on the floor in front of my apartment is James. His eyes are closed, and he isn't moving at all. I just stand there in shock, not sure what I'm supposed to do.

"JAMES!!"I yell, knealing over next to him. I desperately grab onto him and begin to shake him, but still nothing.

"Shit! Shit shit shit!"I say, trying to remember how to CPR. Okay, calm down. First step is to open the shirt , then tilt the head back and.. Yes, then breathe into the mouth every 5 seconds? or 3? Fuck

I tilt his head back, take a deep breath and begin to blow air into his mouth. After a few puffs, I pull back, but there's still no movement coming from his body. I frantically put my head to his chest to check his heart beat, but I can't freaking feel anything. Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god.

I take another deep breath, and begin to blow air into his mouth again. Suddenly, I feel something circle around my head, and I give a little scream.

"AHHH"I yell, jumping back. I look around, and see nobody behind me. What was that? Oh god, was it the grim reaper? Is he here to take James over to the other side ?

"Hey there"I hear a deap voice, and my heart starts beating even faster.

"Who's there!"I say with a trembling voice. "SHOW YOURSELF!"I yell. No wait.. Actually on second thought, don't show yourself, or I may begin to scream like a little girl...

"Down here "The voice says, and I look down. Only to find James laying there, a stupid grin on his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK JAMES!"I yell,jumping away from him. I glare at him, half enraged, half relieved."What the hell are you doing here?"

He gives me another stupid grin while stretching his arms out. "I guess I fell asleep while I was waiting for you"He smiles lazily. "You're looking very sexy today, aren't you?"He asks, gazing appreciatively at my gown.

"Does it look like I'm in the mood for that right now?"I ask, getting more and more angry by the second. "Why were you waiting for me in front of my house? You could have just called! "I point out.

"Well you weren't answering your phone. I got worried. "He says, sitting up. "Can I have another good morning kiss?"He asks, leaning in, but I pull back.

"Stop joking around! "I say, moving myself away from him. "Why the heck did you pretend to be dead? You know I get scared easily!"I say, suddenly remembering all the panicky feelings all over again, and I feel like I might start crying.

"You know I'm a deep sleeper, I've even slept through hurricanes!"He says, his voice serious, and all signs of joking gone. " I only woke up because you kissed me"

"I didn't kiss you!"I say, yanking my hands away from his. "I was performing CPR on you! Do you know how scared I was? Do you really know how fucking scared I was?"

"I'm sorry baby, I really didn't mean to"He says, looking guiltily into my eyes. "Don't be like that"

"No! "I say in anger."Just go away!"I say, getting up. I forcefully pull at the door, but the door is locked, and I forgot my keys inside. I angrily begin yanking at it, fully aware that James is watching my every move.

"Here"He says, taking the spare key from it's hiding spot and handing it over to me. I yank it from his hands and begin jamming it into the hole, but for some reason, the key won't fit. I keep jabbing it in, but to no avail.

"Let me just"He says, taking the keys from me and opening it in one go. I give him an angry glare, take the keys from him, and slam the door in his face. I then throw the keys on the floor and plop myself down on the bean bags.

_You do know that you've kind of been ignoring his calls for the last 2 days, don't you?_ A voice in the back of my head begins.

"Oh shut up!"I tell myself, and cross my legs. _He's probably been waiting outside your doorstep all night. Poor guy_ The voice continues.

"Well, he had no right to scare me like that!"I retort angrily.

_You know he's a deep sleeper. I mean, if he can sleep next to you, what with your constant banging and kicking... and he probably really only woke up after you gave him CPR_ The voice inside my head reasons.

I ponder it for a moment, and finally realize. The voice inside my head is right. I hate when that happens!

I get up and slowly drag myself back to the door. I peer through the hole, and as expected, James is still standing there, waiting sheepishly.

"How long have you been waiting?"I ask through the door. James immediately lights up.

"I've been pulling an all nighter"He says cheerfully, pressing his ears against the door.

"Have you had breakfast?"

"No. I'm actually quite starving"He says, and I can't help but smile.

"Well come on in then"I say, opening the door. "I can't have you starving to death"

James stands at the door for a few seconds, just gazing at me. "I'm sorry "He says, nearly knocking me over with a huge hug. "I didn't mean to scare you like that"

"I know"I say, squeezing him back.

After breakfast, James insists that he drive me over to Lindsay's place. As usual, he uses his charmful ways on me, making it impossible for me to stay mad at him for long.

"Is this it?"He asks, as he pulls over at the roads.

"Yeah, I think so"I say, getting out of the car. "Well... Thanks for the ride!"

"No problem. Just call me when it's over and I'll come pick you up."He says, getting out of the car too. "And don't you go disappearing on me again young lady!"He says in a voice that is scarily similar to my dads. It always cracks me up.

"I won't! Bye!"I say, leaning in to give him a quick peck goodbye, but he suddenly grabs me towards him and begins to kiss me like there's no tomorrow. And .. Oh god the thing with James is that he.. Well he's a god damn amazing kisser. The things the boy can do with his tongue! It's been about 5 months since we've started going out , and I'm still blown away with his techniques, ever single day! And.. When I say techniques, I'm not just talking about kissing.. If you know what I mean.. Ahem

"Mmm"I say. "What was that for?"I ask happily.

"Wait"He says, holding his fingers up " One more for the road!"He says, holding me and dipping me down, a la old hollywood style. Mmm, I'm quite enjoying this actually..

"See you later"He says, getting back into the car. I watch as he drive off, waving goodbye.

"Mmmm"I say, doing a little dance. I then happily skip over to the gates.

"That good huh?" A thick brittish accent comes from behind.

"What?"I ask, turning aorund. Standing there is Jason, as gorgeous as ever.

"Well if he's got you 'Mmm' ing, he must be good!"He says, as I turn beet red.

"You were watching me?"I ask, as I feel my cheeks get redder by the second.

"Well.. It was more of you 2 jumping in front of me and putting on a little show.. But yes, I guess I was watching you"He says, smirking.

"Wha- What t... The"I stutter, unsure of what I'm supposed to say.

"You know, I've heard that I'm a pretty good kisser myself you know"He says, taking a step closer to me. We're only a few inches away from each other, and suddenly I'm beginning to feel very self aware ; I don't know where to place my gaze anymore, and make the mistake of looking into his dark brown eyes. God, I've always had a weakness for brown eyed guys. Oh no, look away. Look away look away..

"Wh...Why were you spying on us!!"I manage to say, breaking the long silence.

He holds my gaze for a few more seconds, then seeming to have come to a decision, looks away. "As I said before... You two jumped in front of me. I was just coming out for some fresh air"

"Well.."I start."Well.. Then, good for you!"I say stupidly.

Jason just gives another smirk. "I'm going in!"I say, deciding to make an exit before I can do anymore damage.


	13. Chapter 13

_I'm sorry it's been a while since I've written. I'm a student, and things do get crazy sometimes. I almost forgot about my account on fanfiction, untill I got some fabulous reviews!:) I don't remember the name, but the person who submitted a review about being a student with no book in their dorm- that one just hit me and made me plop my butt down and try to write some more stuff! I'm sort of in a bit of a rut with this story, running out of ideas and the direction of it all is sort of just.. HuhX_x? So again, I was about to forget about writing another chapter, when somebody submitted some more reviews, so I was just like HELL! I'll write. lol. And also thank you to all the others who favorited/ reviewed the story. That always helps me speed things up and motivates me ! Anyways, sorry to go on rambling, here's the chapter. It's quite short but enjoy :D_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hurry over to the gates and pull at the bars, but they're locked. I quickly glance back and see Jason making his way over, and give it one last desperate pull, but to no success.

I see a couple of buttons next to the gate, so I cooly walk over to them. There's one big one, but there's also another small one. Also, there's a red one, and a little button that says "speaker" on it. I give the speaker button a push and begin to talk into the speakers.

"Hello?"I ask, and wait for a response. "Hello? This is Ashley here! Lindsay's stylist"I say, and patiently wait for a response again. But nothing.

Hm.. They probably think I'm some pap trying to get a picture! I mean how many millions of people must come here and demand the door be opened, right?

"Listen! I'm not paparazzi!"I say, trying to explain the situation, and give the button another jab. "I'm not some crazy stalker either! I'm Lindsay's friend!!"I say into the speakers, but still nothing.

Feeling fustrated, I try again. "CAN YOU PLEASE OPEN THE D-"

"Nobody can hear you"A voice comes. I turn around and see Jason standing there, an amused grin plastered on his face. "There's no microphone. You're talking into the speakers"He says pointing at them.

My face turns flaming red. "There's a camera right up there. You press this button"He says, pressing the big button "And voila!"He says, and after a few seconds, the doors fly open.

And now that he points it out, everything seems so completely obvious. Feeling like an idiot, I just silently walk inside , hurrying in hopes he doesn't see my beet red face.

But.. Once I'm in the house, I have no idea where I'm supposed to go. The house is as huge as ever, with gazillion doors . I know Jason is watching me, and I don' want him to see my being stupid again, so I randomly walk to one door and try to open it. But it's locked.

"Lost?"Jason's voice comes once again, and I don't even bother looking back at him this time.

"Nope, doing fine!"I say, walking to the next door and praying inside my head that it's not locked. A flood of relief flushes through my heart when the doorknob turns, and I quickly hurry inside the room before he can say anything else.

I lean against the door and breathe out a sigh or relief. The room is dark, and I fumble about for the light switch, and flip it on.

"Huh?"I say looking around the room. It's not actually a room. It's a closet._ I walked into a closet..._

I consider walking back out, but.. Jason's probably going to be there, and.. I don't want to make an idiot out of myself again. I lean against the door to hear any signs of him out there, but can't hear anything. I can't risk it though, so I just poke about the tiny closet.

The room is full of pretty grotty stuff. Not what I expected a closet of Lindsay Lohan to be like. No couture dresses. No rows of gorgeous shoes. Just some random boxes . I pick one up and look inside to see some shiny aluminum packets. "Ooh, candy!"I say, tearing one open and taking it out.

Just as I'm tearing it open, I notice a familiar mark on the packets and realize that it's not actually candy- it's a condom. A pink strawberry flavored condom. I'm curiously holding it against my nose to get a proper whiff when the doors fling open.

My eyes widen, and I freeze with the condom pressed firmly against my nose. I look as guilty as a four year old emptying out the cookie jar. Except this isn't a cookie jar. It's a condom box. I'm the dirty little girl who is going through Lindsay Lohan's supply of strawberry condoms. Oh my god.

"What the.."Jason says, looking at me as millions of thoughts go through my head. _Do something. Say something! ANYTHING!!_

But my body isn't moving. Jason resumes another amused expression on his face , as he leans against the door, staring at me. "Uh.. Having fun?"He asks.

"I...Uh.."I say, trying to think of some way to get out of this situation without seeming like a pervert/idiot/retard. Nothing pops up into my head though.

"Um.. I.. Thought it was candy"I say, finally taking the condom off of my nose, and throwing it on the floor. But instead of falling on the floor, it sticks to my legs. I just pretend not to notice, and try to resume my cool.

"Well...I'm just gonna.."I say, as I sort of give my legs a kick in hopes of getting the condom to come off. But instead of getting the condom to fall off, I end up kicking the box of condoms, and a 1000 condoms plour madly onto the floor.

I manage to turn even more red in the face, which I didn't even know was possible and try to pick them all up. Jason comes over and helps me, with a weird expression on his face, like someone who's been waiting in line to go for a number 2 for about 20 minutes.

I grab a huge pile of condoms and pour them back into the box, but press to heavily down on the boxes, sending it flying up into the air. And before I know it, the whole room is pouring with a dozen condoms.

"It's raining condoms!"I blurt out, before I realize how embarassing of a situation this is. And that's really the last straw. Jason finally just loses it and begins to laugh hysterically. And I know I'm supposed to be mortified, but I can't help it either. The situation is just too utterly hilarious.....


	14. Chapter 14

_Another short chapter, gah!! Sorry! I have written quite a bit more than this, but I'm saving it.. (for what you ask? I honestly don't know, it's just comforting when I have some extras) Anyways, I have a few things I want to say. First of all, if there is any suggestions you may have about the character of Jason (Like what his identity could be? Zombie? Long-lost brother? ) I will be awaiting your awesome suggestions(and hopefully they will be less creepy than a zombie or a long lost brother), but if none come through.. well I'll just have to go through my own original idea (which isn't very original but.. oh well?). _

_And I don't know if any of you know, but I am a college student . And yes, Spring break has arrived! I'm leaving tomorrow, WOOHOO!:) so updates won't be coming for about a week, at least. _

_Hope you are doing well. I really enjoy writing these stories, and am glad that there are at least.. 5 of you who continue to read this !:D ENJOY!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

We're both laughing hard, without even pausing to catch our breath and my stomach begins to ache. I grab onto my stomach with one hand, and wipe away the tears in my eyes with another. Jason seems to be experiencing some abdomen pain too because he leans back, grabbing tightly onto his stomach. Doing this makes his shirt ride up a little, and I catch a glimpse of his tanned and toned stomach with the top part of some sort of tattoo showing. My heart gives another little leap of desire, so I quickly look away, forcing myself to get rid of the naughty thoughts surfacing in my head. I don't know what's up with me lately - I've never really been _that _sexual. I mean, yes , the sex with James is great ; He's always looking for ways to please me, which isn't really common, right? It's usually been wham-bam thank you ma'am with most of my boyfriends. But James is always asking "How was it?" and making sure I've been .. Um satisfied.

Okay well the thing is, sometimes I lie. Because I mean, I'm no miracle woman. I can't be satisfied_ every single_ time now, can I? And I mean, the sex is good... But well, it's just not as good as it used to be, I guess...

Anyways, the important thing is that we always snuggle after sex, and well.. I like to snuggle, so.. I guess that's okay? Oh god, what am I even talking about?The point is that I love James and I want to have sex with Jason. I mean, I _don't _want to have sex with Jason. _Don't , don't don't. _I remind myself.

As if reading my mind, Jason stops laughing and meets my gaze. I stare back at him for a few seconds, but this makes my heart begin pounding like mad. Awkwardly, I look away into the ceilings and give a cough to break the silence.

From the side of my eyes, I see Jason creeping towards me._Oh god, he's making a move on me! It wasn't my imagination!!_ I think, as I feel my body tense up in anticipation.

I feel terrified and excited at the same time, and just pretend not to notice him creeping closer and closer to me. I feel his arms reach for my thighs and my heart begins thudding and pounding. My head is screaming '_No! You have a boyfriend' _but my body doesn't seem to want to listen. I turn over to look at him, to maybe even give him a lusty come hither look when he speaks-

"Let me just take this off for you"He says, taking off the pink strawberry condom, then moving back towards the door.

"Oh"I say laughing, but something in my stomach drops. Am I actually disappointed he isn't coming on to me? In this tiny gross closet full of condoms? What is wrong with me?

I just relax back, trying to think of something to say when a loud grumbling noise breaks the silence. I look over to see where the noise is coming from, and Jason looks up at me too.

The grumbling noise begins again, and with horror, I realize that it's actually coming from my stomach. My face flushes crimson and Jason breaks yet again into a big smile. "Hungry?"He asks, getting up.

"Um.."I say, as my stomach grumbles for the third time. I grab my stomach embarassedly, hoping it would just shut up. "I guess so"I say, laughing.

"Well come on then"He says, reaching his hand out for me. I grab onto it, and he pulls me up with such strength and ease that I give out a little involuntary WOAH! Nobody's ever lifted me up like that before, and I feel all dainty and womanly.

We head out of the closet, and I obediantly follow him around the house untill we've reached the kitchen again. The image of Jason topless and making pacakes from yesterday morning pops into my head , and I feel myself fluster a little. I quickly try to focus my attention on something else, and seat myself down on one of the stools.

"So whatcha making for me today?"I ask, watching as he begins rummaging through the fridge.

"Well let's see here.."He says, taking some stuff out. "Grilled cheese sandwhich, omelettes, french toast , and steak sandwhich. You choose"He says, waiting expectantly.

"Hm"I say, as I feel my stomach give another hungry growl."It all just sounds so good"I say.

"Well let's just make it all then!"He says, grabbing some pans and knives.

"Oh, no! I couldn't!"I say, trying to make him stop but he won't listen. And then I think, what the heck? There's no point in trying to be all cute with him, like I'd usually be with a guy. Eating half a sald , declaring I'm so full, I couldn't possibly eat another bite! Then, I'd get home and order a pizza and slush it back with a tub of Ben and Jerry's chocolate chip flavored ice cream. With Jason though, there's really no point. He probably wouldn't believe me after all he's seen.

He begins to happily chop away, moving around the kitchen with total ease. I get up and try to help him, but nearly end up lighting my long hair on fire (thankfully Jason pulled me away before I could do any damage). He just tells me to sit down, and keep him company, and makes sure I'm nowhere near any fire before he focuses his attention back to cooking.

"So"I say happily, as I watch him drizzle some olive oil on a pan. "I still haven't figured you out. What exactly is it that you do?"

He plops two pieces of steak on to the sizzling pan, and turns over to me, looking at me curiously. "Do you seriously not know who I am?"He asks.

I stare at him, puzzled. Oh god- Maybe he's some real brainiac who's made some breakthrough in science, like found a cure for AIDs. Or some huge up and coming entrepreneur , like the new Bill Gates! And he'll think I'm an idiot for no knowing. Come on Ashley- THINK!

"Um"I say, racking my brain. "I mean... You.. Um, look familiar, that's for sure!"

"Yeah, my face has been plastered over the tabloids ever since I started dating Lindsay.."He says.

I look at him expectantly, waiting for him to go on, but he doesn't say anything. He just turns his attention back to the steaks.

I decide to not push on the subject anymore, and make the mental promise to go home and google him before the curiosity drives me insane. I then turn back to my chatty self and happily talk away...


	15. Chapter 15

30 minutes later, Jason has actually cooked up 6 scrumptious plates of yumminess! I lay my eyes greedily over all the delicious looking food, not sure what I should try first.

"You really know your way around the kitchen "I say, as he hands me over a fork. I gratefully accept it, and dig my fork into a tomato salad thingy (Which I'm pretty sure isn't called a tomato salad thingy but.. Well you can't always be right now, can you?) and feel faint. God it's delicious, all tangy and fresh, just the way I love it.

"Mmmm!!"I say, banging my fists on the kitchen with approval. I look up to see that Jason is watching me with an interested expression on his face.

"Aren't you going to eat?"I ask, feeling confused. Why is he always looking at me like that? I mean, I get it to a certain point : I am a big dork, and can be an entertaining person to watch.. But it stops being as funny at a certain point, certainly?

"Oh.. Of course" He says, seeming slightly out of it. He grabs half of the steak sandwich and rather unenthusiastically takes a bite out of it.

"Have you ever learned cooking professionally?"I ask , as I poke my fork into another yummy looking dish. I give a little happy shimmy in my chair (what can I say I'm a sucker for delicious food) as my taste palettes give a happy dance of approval, and look up at him expectantly for an answer. But he has resumed the sort of dreamy look in his face and is staring intently at me.

I stare back at him this time, waiting to see what he's actually doing, and this continues for about a minute or so, both of us not even blinking. He finally seems to realize what's going on, because he sort of laughs and takes another bite out of his sandwich, looking away.

"Am I that amusing or something?"I ask, trying to think why I would fascinate him so much. So yes, I did manage to make it rain condoms, say lots of embarrassing things out loud, and forget who he was.. but, honestly! Other than that, I'm a pretty normal girl, I think!

He just laughs casually, shaking his head and doesn't say anything. "Because I am a person too you know. Sometimes, I see you looking at me, and the expression on your face is.. Sort of like how people look at animals at the zoo or something "I say, mocking his sort of dreamy fascinated face, dropping my jaw for a comical effect.

Jason laughs , as I continue to stare at him in a fascinated manner. "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come off in that way. "He says, as his face turns serious. "It's just that.. You're hard to look away from. "

"I'm hard to look away from?"I ask, confused. Is that meant to be an insult or a compliment?

"Yes."He says thoughtfully. "Since that night I saw you at the black room... I can't seem to take my eyes off you for some reason. "He adds, putting his sandwich back down on his plate and meeting my gaze.

My face flushes as I try to think of something to say back. Oh my god, this has to mean something now, hasn't it? Is he actually flirting with me? Should I say something flirty back Oh god, oh god, say something. SAY SOMETHING!

"Ashley! There you are!"A voice comes, just as I was about to open my mouth. "And Jason honey. You've cooked again!"She says, plopping herself down next to me. She gives her hair a flip and looks over at all the food. After examining everything, she pulls a face and pushes the plates away from her, as if she couldn't even stand the mere sight of it all.

"Guess what!"She says, turning to me, a big excited grin on her face. My heart is still thumping quite fast from what Jason just told me, but I quickly regain my cool.

"What is it?"I ask .

"Well.."She says, a smug grin on her face. "Guess who made it on to 4 different best dressed lists this week?"

"Noooo!"I say, giving an excited squeal.

"Yesss!"She says happily , and I give a big clap , grinning stupidly.

"The best bit though, was when I bumped into my ex that night. He's actually gotten quite ugly, and.. God it just felt so good!"

"I know! It's just like the best revenge ever, isn't it!"I say, remembering that one time I bumped into Tom. He was probably the first guy I actually really loved but it all ended messily with him dumping me. I was all miserable and heart-broken. I did manage to finally get over him.

The best bit though was when we bumped into each other this one night, when I was wearing this totally fab black heart shaped tube dress (Vintage Dior. Cost quite a bit, but after this incident, me and my friends came to the conclusion that it was worth every cent), and my gorgeous Christian Dior strappy sandals (30 percent off at Duty free. So no tax, PLUS 30 percent off. That was such a bargain!). The best accessory of all though, was my date , Andrew , who was totally gorgeous. He's our school's football star - the guy all the sorority girls go gah gah for. Anyways, we both looked like movie stars that night . Ha!

And as for Tom, he was looking much uglier than I remembered him being, with a date who was ... Well politely put, very blah. God, I get a huge grin on my face whenever I remember that moment! I don't care what people say - Revenge is awesome. It's pretty damn sweet.

"He actually called me today! Can you believe it!"She says happily, and I just nod, cautiously looking over at Jason. Come to think of it, this isn't the sort of discussion I'd be having in front of my boyfriend. Jason doesn't seem to be fazed by any of it at all though, and has resumed eating his sandwich.

"Anyways, I'm flying off to Paris tomorrow for Fashion Week and I need you to go over some of my outfits" She says, clasping her hands together.

"Sure!"I say, scooping up a final forkful of omelet and getting up. "Thanks so much for the delish food Jason!"I say, giving him a meaningful look. I then follow Lindsay out of the kitchen.

"So, "I say, rummaging through a rack of clothes. We're back in Lindsay's dressing room, and all the clothes have magically transformed into even more beautiful and gorgeous gowns. I pull out a few possibilities out on a chair, and stare at them thoughtfully, waiting for them to speak to me. "Jason seems to be a real talented cook!"I cautiously bring up the subject of him.

"Mm, I guess. Although I never eat any of the stuff he makes."She says, pulling a face.

"Really?"I ask, as I hold up this really cool avant-garde black top on Lindsay. It's uber-cool, with big shoulder pads. It's real dramatic.

"You should definitely try this on."I say handing it over to her.

She silently takes it from me and takes off her top. I'm kind of shocked to see how skinny she actually is, but look away, trying to find her some more cool stuff.

"We're in this real weird spot right now…"Lindsay suddenly says, breaking the silence. "I don't know where our relationship is going"

I nod my head sympathetically. "Well… What's your thought on everything?"I ask, pulling out a pair of skinny jeans with real interesting zipper and button details on the bottom. I hand them over to Lindsay too.

"Well… I really love him. I'm just never sure what he's thinking! Sometimes the relationship feels great, but..."She says sliding the jeans on under her skirt. "It's just that… It does only get hard once in a while… But it's so frustrating!!"

"That's what she said. "I say, before I even realize what I'm doing. Oops. Not the nicest thing to say to someone who's pouring her heart out.

Lindsay looks up at me, a very surprised look on her face. She's quiet, and I'm beginning to worry that I may have really offended her, and am trying to think of something to say to fix the situation when I hear a high pitched laughter.

"Good one!"Lindsay says, laughing hysterically. "Oh god, that's a good one!"She says, as she continues to laugh.

I join in, laughing happily. That was a pretty good that's what she said moment actually. One of my best!

"Oh god "She says, after minutes of hard laughter. "That felt good!"She says, wiping tears from her eyes. "I needed that"

"I'm so glad I hired you. I don't know what I did before you!"She says, letting out a sigh. I give her a touched look, as I walk over next to her. "This needs to be taken in a few sizes. "I say, as I head over to grab some accessories.

5 hours later, I've finally finished picking out all of her clothes. Fashion week in Paris is a big deal, there's no doubt about it in my mind… But goodness, I didn't know that this much time was put into it! And she's only going to be there for 4 days! I think I've picked out about 50 different looks for her (From outfits for different types of weather…to outfits for bloated stomach/ big hangover/ feeling ugly/ feeling like thighs are huge.. etc etc. And I thought I was bad...)

"I've never felt more prepared for fashion week!"Lindsay smiles happily, as a bunch of people take away the huge pile of clothes so that it can be jetted over to Paris.

"Yes, just be sure steer clear from wearing too much black, however tempting it may be!"I say, as I watch the last of the clothes be taken away.

Lindsay nods, scrunching her face as if I'd just told her a really complicated math equation. "And I'll be bringing back loads of stuff. And some pressies for my little genius of course! "She says, as my heart gives an excited jump. Presents from Paris? God, I LOVE THIS JOB!

"I'm going to throw out all of the rest of the stuff here, so if there's anything you like, you can just take it home with you."She says, pointing at the pile of stuff that had been rejected. I just glance at her wide-eyed.

"I've got a private jet to catch, so I've got to get going."She says, glancing at her watch. "MWAH" She says, blowing me a kiss as she walks out. I just stand there in the spot, my body unable to move from shock. I give myself a few seconds, letting the information sink in and process in my brain. I then suddenly remember something .. and please don't let me be remembering this wrong but… I'm pretty sure I saw a Chanel clutch bag somewhere in there. And that gorgeous Missoni top. And that shiffon dress!

"Eii!!"I yell, running over and examining everything. Prada, Chanel, Christian Dior… All of this is going to be mine. Mine.. MINE!! MUWAHWHAWHA

I grab the clothes and clutch them to my chest, taking in the smell of the deliciously gorgeous new clothes. I press a totally chic silver silk halter top to my cheek and rub the smooth fabric against my skin. And it just feels so good.

"Am I interrupting something?"A voice comes, and I look up. Jason's standing at the door, looking at me with a confused expression.

I'm too happy to be embarrassed now, so I just rub the fabric against my cheek once more before I look up at him again. "Just checking to see if I have an allergic reaction to silk"I say, to which Jason gives an even more confused look.

"What cha still doing here? Aren't you going to Paris with Lindsay?"I ask, changing the subject.

"I have to stay here. Work to do, you know. "He says, shrugging. "I actually came over because I wanted to ask for your help."He says rather sheepishly.

"Help?"I ask. "From me?"

"Yeah. I'm going to this party tonight, and I really need to make a good impression. "He says, sounding rather hesitant. I've never seen him look so unsure."I'm kind of clueless when it comes to clothes, but you seem like you really know you're stuff"

"Of course I'll help!"I say, feeling touched. I feel so knowledgeable. Everyone is coming to me for fashion advice. This is my dream come true!


	16. Chapter 16

"Well.. All my stuff is back home. Mind taking a little trip over to my place?"He asks, taking his keys out of his pocket. I nod happily, scooping up all the clothes. I tip toe over to the door, but stuff keeps falling from my hands. I stop, plop everything down, and pick all the stuff up again, but stuff keeps falling off.

"Oh for crying out loud"I say, staring up into the heavens. I look over to where Jason was standing to ask for some help, but he's already gone. I stare at the pile of stuff, and think- _maybe I don't need a pair of see through plastic pants. I mean, even if they are Versace… Am I really ever going to wear them?_ I ask myself.

I take the pair of see through trousers out from the huge pile and leave them on the floor. I take a couple of steps towards the door, but abruptly stop.

_But… What if see through pants suddenly come in fashion? _I suddenly think._ Or… I need to dress up as .. well something on Halloween, and I really need a cool pair of see through pants to complete the outfit? Or.. What if I'm just really in the mood to wear something transparent!!_

Oh god. I can't leave those pants behind. I carefully walk back, and painfully bend over, picking the pants back up.

I manage to make it to the door this time without dropping any clothes, and happily reach for the doorknob when I notice something over in the corner. Shoes! Shoes, I completely forgot about the pile of shoes!!

I immediately throw the clothes on the floor and run over to the rows and rows of gorgeous shoes. I grab a pair of really cute yellow enamel wedge heeled shoes, and slip them on. And okay, they're a little snug, and… A little too high, even for my standards but… Gosh they're gorgeous. They compliment the little pink star tattoo on my foot gorgeously, and I stand there, happily admiring them in the mirror.

There are about 20 more pairs of shoes, and I stare at them all, feeling slightly panicky. How am I supposed to get all of this back home? How? Think Ashley, THINK!

I grab a handful of shoes, and plop them on top of my pile of clothes. I then lift them all up and begin to slowly walk out door. I have such a huge load that I can't see anything in front of me. Which is quite alright though, because… Well what's the point of seeing what's in front of you when you can have a huge pile of cool stuff?

And okay, these heels are extremely high, and I'm having a little difficulty moving around. But honestly… What's the point of being able to walk around comfortably? I'd rather be tottering around in these beautiful shoes!

My thoughts are interrupted suddenly, when I feel my feet bang into something on the floor. I trip over my feet, sending everything flying all over the place.

"Gahhh!"I yell, as I fall flat into my face. I just lie there, face on the floor, not daring to move because I know it's just going to hurt like crazy.

"Are you alright?" I hear Jason's voice. I mumble into the floor, still not moving an inch.

I feel a pair of strong arms slide over my shoulders, and suddenly find myself being lifted upright from the floor. I scrunch up my face in pain, and bite my lip to stop myself from screaming out.

"What happened?"He asks, looking at me with a worried expression. "Are you hurt?"

I count to 5, trying to control the pain before I open my mouth. "Ow"I say, grabbing my ankle. "Ow ow ow…"

"Let me see,"He says, taking my ankle and examining it. He gives it a little stretch, and I yelp in pain.

"It's just a sprained ankle, thankfully."He says, sliding the wedge-heeled shoes off of my feet. "And.. A couple of nasty bruises, I see" He says, pointing to my knees.

"Let me help you to my car. We better get you some stuff for your ankle"He says, giving me his shoulder.

"But… My stuff."I say, pointing to everything. "I can't just leave them here"

Jason looks at me with an expression of total disbelief, but this doesn't faze me. "Well, if you're not going to help me, then I'll just get everything myself."I say indignantly, trying to get up.

"Just stay put you weirdo."He says, as he laughs to himself, and begins to pick up everything. He then disappears off.

About a minute later, he reappears, the amused grin back on his face. "All your stuff is in my car. Now are you ready?"He asks, in a teasing voice.

"Actually… There's some more stuff in the room"I say, blushing slightly. This shouldn't be embarrassing, but for some reason… Is really embarrassing..

"How did I not see that coming" He says, shaking his head with a chuckle. He takes all the rest of the stuff from the room and disappears off again. I just sit there, trying to forget about the huge throbbing sensation in my ankles as I wait for him to come help me.

"Anything else ?"He asks, returning slightly out of breath.

"Um… Let me think for a second"I say, and begin racking my brain. Shoes, clothes, bags… Was there anything else

"Ha ha"He says. "Very funny"

What's funny? I want to ask, but a sudden sensation of pain shoots through my leg, and I forget all about it.

"Now let's help you down to my car"He says, putting my arms around his shoulder. He lifts me up and I find myself standing so close to him that I can actually smell him – some aftershave I can't quite recognize. I can also see the stubbles on his chin, and I have this sort of instinctive urge to reach over and run my hands over it. It looks pretty prickly, and rough…

God what's wrong with me? I need to get a grip!

"Here we go"Jason says encouragingly as we take slow steps. He wraps his arms around my waist, and pulls me closer towards him. And I find myself grinning stupidly, despite the huge pain.

We manage to reach the stairs, and I look down the long stair case, feeling a sense of impending doom. How I am going to manage to make my way down all these stairs, I honestly don't know..

"You ready now?"He asks, looking over at me.

"No. And I never will be."I say, shaking my head. Jason laughs, and I just stare at him confused. Why is he laughing?

"Now come on then"He says, tightening his grip on me. I take a very painful step down, but end up losing my balance.

"WOAHH"I say, as I find my head somehow being buried into his chest. His shirt smells like vanilla , I can't help but noticing.

"You okay?"He asks, as I pull my face back out of chest. I give a sort of embarrassed nod.

"Why don't we try a different approach"He says. He then bends down, scoops me off the floor, and begins to walk down the stairs.

"Hey!!"I say, as I turn red in the face. "Let me down!!"I say, blushing even harder. I've had such a heavy lunch, I probably weigh.. Weigh… Well actually that's a secret.

He just grins at me as he continues down the stairs. And I have to admit that I am quite impressed. The last person to lift me was James – and he sprained his back while doing it. The doctor said the sudden use of muscles was to blame, and reassured me it had nothing to do with the 5 pounds I'd recently gained. Anyways, ever since, I've gotten pretty paranoid.

We make it down the stairs, but he continues to hold me till we reach the car. He takes out the keys, opens the doors and gently lays me on the chairs, and I find myself blushing slightly for a moment as our faces are only a few inches away.

"Feeling okay?"He asks, not moving his face away from mine. I nod, as he reaches over and does the seatbelts for me. As he walks over to the other side of the car, I can't help but feel like a dainty little princess. I can't remember the last time anybody made me feel this way

We're driving off out into the streets, and my mind keeps running back to the last conversation we had. _I can't seem to take my eyes off you_. God. What could that mean? That he's attracted to me? Like I'm some kind of man magnet! Ooh!

Or… It could mean that… I'm constantly up in his face! Like some attention whore! But that's so not me!

"You know.."I say, trying to think of a clever way to steer the conversation back to the subject again. "Some people really like being the center of attention!"

Jason just sort of shrugs.

"Well"I say, not ready to give up. "Do I seem like one of those people?"I ask.

He looks over at me, with a puzzled look. "Is this some sort of trap question?"He asks.

"No!"I say laughing. "I just want to know what you think!"

Jason falls quiet for a few seconds. "Well, not really. No."He concludes.

Okay, so the whole _I can't seem to take my eyes off of you_ was not code for 'you're such an attention whore.'

"Lindsay on the other hand…" Jason begins, and I look over with fascination. He's about to open his mouth but just shuts it back again, seeming to have changed his mind. "Never mind"He says, as he pulls over the car.

I want to find out more, but Jason just unfastens his seatbelt and opens the door. "Stay put for a few secs"

I peer out the window to see where we are, and don't see much in particular. Jason runs off, so I just sit back, cranking up the volume of the radio, wondering what he was about to say – Is he having problems with Lindsay? Is there relationship going through a rough patch? And most importantly, do I have a chance with him?

"No…No!Bad Ashley. Bad!!"I say, shaking my head. I have a boyfriend. I have a lovely caring boyfriend!

Sober, by P!nk is playing on the radio, and I instead focus my attention on the song. "I'm safe, up high! Nothing can touch me, but why do I feel this party's overrrrrrrr"I sing, shaking my head. "No pain, inside! You're my protection! But how do I feel this good soberrrrrrr"

Just at that moment, the door opens and I jump up startled. "Oh!"I say, seeing Jason. "Welcome back!"I say, lowering the volume of the music.

"Enjoying yourself, I see"He says, smiling. He hands me over a cup, and I peer inside to see that it's ice-cream. With Oreo's!! "For me?"I ask happily.

"Yes, and now stick out your foot."He says, plopping down a plastic bag next to me.

I obediently stick out my right foot while taking a scoop of ice-cream. Yum!

He takes out some cream from the bag and begins applying it to my ankle. And it kind of burns and stings at the same time. I grimace slightly, and noticing this, he begins to blow cool air onto my skin. It sends a tingly sensation all up my body, and I… Well I'm beginning to feel feelings that I never knew my body was capable of feeling. And all he's doing is bloody blowing air onto my legs!

"Um that's fine!"I say, stopping him before I get too carried away. "Thank you so much!"I say, pulling my leg back.

He gives me a confused look, but gives me a little grin before closing the door for me. He then gets back in the car and we drive off into the streets…


	17. Chapter 17

We drive in silence for a few minutes, but it's not an uncomfortable one. I've only known Jason for a few days, and god knows I've said and done some embarssing things, but there's something comforting about him. When he's around, I feel a sense of..

_Fulfillment? _My mind finishes my thoughts. _Completion? _

Well that can't be right, because.. First of all, I don't believe in all that crap about "soul mates". And all that nonsense that you need a guy to complete you and make you who you are. And more importantly, if anybody's supposed to make me fell that way, it'd be James.

"Uh..."I say, trying to silence all these complicated thoughts that are roaming about in my head. "Lovely weather we're having!"I say. Which is ... I guess a stupid thing to say, given we live in L.A. The last time it rained was about 2 years ago, and my friend Rita began crying hysterically the whole day because she thought god was angry and apocalypse was coming.

"Mmmh"He replies, not realizing how pointless my statement was. He seems to be deep in thought about something so I decide to stop talking and just gaze out the windows. Not anything really interesting going on, just a few shops and buildings. We pass NU Nail, which reminds me I _really _need a mani. And a pedi of course, I can't have icky looking feet with all these gorgeous new shoes. And oooh, I've been meaning to get some really cool anklets for sometime, sort of like those cool surfer girls!And if I'm buying anklets, I've obviously got to buy some bracelets with them too. I've had my eye on this really cute bracelet I saw at Tiffany's ... I obviously can't afford it, but I saw something really similar at Claire's the other day! And oh yes, those cute flower clips at Claire's are adorable, I must pop in and get a few mo-

"Ashley"Jason says, breaking me from my thoughts. "We're here"He says, and I suddenly notice that we're inside a dark garage. That's weird, weren't we just passing by NU Nails?

He leans over and undoes my seatbelt, then quickly hurries out the car, runs over to my side and opens the door for me. All this fussing about over me never gets old does it?

"Bienvenue chez la maison de Jason!"He says, scooping me off from my seat. All this french and scooping is making me quite flustered.

"Is this how you always welcome your guests, monsieur?" I ask, as he moves about as if I didn't weigh a single pound.

"Only for the ladies,madame"He says, and smiles. God he's charming.

He gently places me on the ground, puts my right arm on his shoulder and I follow him inside the house.

And wo...Talk about underwhelming! Being Lindsay Lohan's boyfriend and all, I assumed Jason must be some sort of rich heir to Spain or something but.. The house is tiny. And old. With hardly any furniture. It's almost as bad as my apartment.

"So this is la maison de Jason? Not as grande as I imagined"I say, as he gently puts his arms around my waist and guides me down the hall.

"I'm guessing none of that french fooled you then?"He asks, raising his eyebrows at me. And I suddenly realize how thick his eyebrows are. So thick and dark. And what thick eyelashes too. Golly...

"Pff.."I say, trying to focuse my attention away from Jason's thick eyelashes. "Les _américaines" _I joke, doing my best impression of my 9th grade french teacher, madame Sylvie.

Jason gives a heartful chuckle and motions for me to take a seat on his bed. His room is almost as depressing as my room. I say _almost, _because at least he has a TV and Xbox in his room. My room consists of a bed, and a whole pile of clothes.

"Et ici, c'est la chambre de Jason"He makes a huge motion with his arms. "Not many laydeez have had the pleasure of getting a private tour from yours truely"He says, giving me a wink.

"Say "laydeez" one more time, and I'm outta here"I say, giving him an unimpressed look. He gives another one of his grins and walks over to his closet.

"Well let's see what we've got to work with then?"I ask, as he opens it up. With the state of his house, I'm guessing I'll be lucky to even find a decent pair of pants hanging in there.

But I'm wrong again! His closet is piled and stocked with so many clothes that.. I don't even know how he managed to put all of that stuff into the closet in the first place! Shirts, pants, suits, tux's, scarfs, hats.. I feel quite dizzy and overwhelmed, a feeling I always get when I enter a huge store and don't know where to begin.

"Oh my god.."I say, looking over at him. He is a kindred soul of mine! I have finally met a guy who understads the way I feel!!! "I knew it!! You're a shopaholic too!!"


End file.
